Verdadera amistad
by Shiga San
Summary: Los verdaderos amigos son aquellos que están ahí, cuando todos los demás se han ido. Momoi tendrá que seguir adelante, en su peor momento, con el apoyo de la única persona a la que nunca consideró un amigo. Kagami x Momoi.
1. Sola ante el peligro

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Los verdaderos amigos son aquellos que están ahí, cuando todos los demás se han ido.

Momoi tendrá que seguir adelante, en su peor momento, con el apoyo de la única persona a la que nunca consideró un amigo. Kagami x Momoi.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Verdadera amistad.**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Capítulo uno: Sola ante el peligro.**

– Lo siento mucho, Momoi san. – Midorima ajusta sus gafas, gesto mecánico de nerviosismo. – No puedo dejar que te quedes aquí... mis padres no están y

– Está bien, Midorín... – Aferra la maleta entre sus dedos, desvía la mirada. – No pasa nada. Perdón por molestar.

Midorima la observa hasta que sale del jardín de su casa, incluso se queda un poco mas en la entrada hasta que sus pasos dejan de oírse en la calle.

– ¿Quién era Shin chan?. – Takao pregunta, subido a su espalda.

– Nadie... volvamos con las chicas. – Sus hermanitas jugaban juntas, y ellos estaban de niñeras obligatorias.

….

– Puedes quedarte, Momoi San. – Kuroko lo dice, aunque su cara y sus gestos le indican lo contrario. – Pero solo hoy... mi abuela no me deja tener gente en casa.

Hay tensión, está mas que claro que no quiere tenerla ahí, ni siquiera hablar con ella en la puerta.

Momoi suspira.

– Gracias, pero no quiero molestar. – Gira, la maleta tras ella.

…...

Aún es de día, la tarde va agotándose pero quiere intentarlo una última vez.

– Momocchi... estás aquí. – Kise, al igual que los otros dos parece incómodo con la visita. – ¿Necesitas algo?. – Al menos el rubio hace una pregunta util, aunque sea por cortesía.

– ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir?. – Lo dice tan bajito que por un momento Kise tiene que enfocarla para poder entender la pregunta.

Tras él escucha el jaleo de un montón de niñas berreando canciones.

– Es el cumpleaños de mi hermana... y bueno... – Desvía la mirada, avergonzado.

– Ya, entiendo... tranquilo, no pasa nada. – Levanta la mano con la intención de acariciarle como hace siempre, aunque esta vez la baja casi al instante. – Vuelve a la fiesta... ya me las apañaré...

– Vale... – Su lealtad hacia Aomine era impresionante. Lo esperaba de Kise, pero no del resto.

…..

Imayoshi no estaba en su casa, por lo visto tenía una docena de actividades después del instituto.

Sakurai también se excusó, mas por miedo que por amistad con el moreno...

Sea como fuere, estaba en la calle...

Por lo menos hacía buen tiempo, eso si.

….

Caminó sin rumbo, hasta que la noche cerró completamente el cielo. Rodeó la zona comerciál, pasos cansados. Suspiró junto al Maji burguer y se sentó en un banco del paseo, en un lateral.

Pasó no supo cuanto tiempo mirando a la gente entrar y salir del establecimiento, hasta que el cansancio pudo con ella, y terminó recostada sobre su maleta, en el mismo banco.

Dormida, no se dio cuenta de que la habían visto, y eso que eran las dos de la mañana.

– Oe... – Olía a hamburguesas con queso, a patatas... – Satsuki...

Al escuchar su nombre se obligó a despertar.

Se sentó, apartando la maleta, restregando sus ojos, parpadeó, le miró confusa.

– ¿Kagami kun?. – El pelirrojo la miraba como si acabara de salirle un tercer ojo en mitad de la frente. – ¿Qué haces aquí?.

– Tenía hambre, y abren toda la noche. – Señaló con el dedo tras él al burguer. –Y tu, ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Has perdido el último tren?.

Le ofreció una de sus hamburguesas y empezó a comer él otra, de las que tenía guardadas en una bolsa de papel para comerlas en casa.

– Gracias, no tengo hambre. – Aunque lo dijo, su estómago decidió llevarle la contraria rugiendo con ganas.

– Tengo mas, come. – Rebuscó en la otra bolsa, ofreciéndole también patatas.

Miró su maleta, y luego a ella.

– No tengo a donde ir. – Momoi confesó en voz baja, entre bocados.

– ¿Por qué?. – Era una pregunta sincera.

Por un momento pensó en mentirle, pero se dio cuenta enseguida de que no era justo. Kagami era un chico simple, limpio y claro. No estaría bien.

– Mis padres me han echado de casa. – Dibujó un puchero.

Kagami frunció el ceño. Para él eso era inconcebible.

– No tienes pinta de asesina, ni de secuestradora... así que, algo muy gordo has tenido que hacerles para que te echen así. – Puso en su mano otra hamburguesa.

– Estoy embarazada. – Sin mas.

– Oh... – Eso no se lo esperaba ni de broma. – ¿Y quién... bueno, de quién... ok, no es asunto mío...

– Dai... Aomine. – Estuvo a punto de decir el chan, aunque rectificó en el último momento.

– ¿Él sabe que estás en la calle?. – No sabía por qué, pero se estaba empezando a mosquear...

– Ni siquiera me habla, ni me mira... desde que volvimos de las vacaciones de marzo...

– Vamos. – Kagami se levanta, toma su maleta sin preguntarle y le ofrece la mano para que la tome si ella quiere. – Vivo cerca. – Ella negó, no quería ser una molestia. – Bien, como quieras.

Kagami se quitó la sudadera azul que vestía y la pasó por sus hombros, sentándose a su lado y echando los brazos para atrás.

– ¿Qué haces?. – Recogía los papelitos en una bola compacta.

– Quedarme contigo aquí. – Escurrió el trasero a un lado y a otro, como acomodándose en el banco. – No puedo dejar a una chica sola en la calle, durmiendo en un banco con su maleta...

Momoi le miraba, extrañada.

No era como si fueran amigos, apenas si habían coincidido una docena de veces, siempre con el resto presentes. No tenía por qué ayudarla, ni mucho menos ser amable con ella, pero era cierto que la personalidad de Kagami era hospitalaria.

Sus amigos le apreciaban, eso lo sabía sin necesidad de recopilar datos.

– Solo por hoy... mañana buscaré otro sitio. – Se levantó de un salto, aunque la sonrisa de Kagami al salirse con la suya la hizo sonreír de vuelta.

– Vamos. – Antes de echar a andar le abrochó la sudadera hasta el cuello, y se aseguró de que estuviera calentita y de hacerse cargo de su maleta.

Momoi caminaba a su lado, en silencio.

Era extraño, pero se dio cuenta de que ajustaba sus largas piernas a su paso, para ir a su lado, con ella, y no delante como hacía Aomine...

llegaron al bloque de apartamentos y esperó a que encendiera la luz antes de entrar.

Kagami fué al teléfono en cuanto puso un pie dentro.

– ¿Papá?. – Momoi se sentó en el sofá, mirándole. – No, tranquilo... no pasa nada... si, de verdad... no, no necesito mas dinero... Ya, lo siento pero dijiste que te llamara si pasaba algo importante... no, no es a mí... estoy bien... es una amiga... Si, papá, tengo amigas chicas... Escucha sus padres la han echado de casa y no tiene donde ir... – Miró a Momoi, sonrisa tristona... – Es que está embarazada... No, papá, no es mío... – Silencio de circunstancias. – Te lo juro, no vas a ser abuelo, deja de decir tonterías... Ehh... Momoi … Si, esa misma …. No, papá, no es mío, de verdad... Vale, si, sin problemas... Te quiero... Hasta mañana.

Caminó los dos pasos que le separaban de la base y colgó el aparato en su sitio.

– Mi padre quiere que cuide de ti, que me porte bien, y que te diga que puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras. Mañana estará aquí para hablar contigo.

– No quiero meterte en ningún lio.. – Angustiada se planteó la posibilidad de volver al banco, o intentarlo con Akashi o con Murasakibara... aunque tenía claro que esos dos también le serían fieles a Aomine. Por lo visto a nadie le importaba su versión de los hechos...

– No lo haces. – Le ofreció la mano, para ayudarla a ponerse en pie de un tirón. – El salón... allí el baño, mi cuarto, el cuarto de invitados que ahora es el tuyo, el de mi padre al fondo... la terraza. El cuarto de la lavadora fuera, en el otro patio. – Se quedó mirándola un par de segundos. – Y una cosa mas, que se me olvidaba.

La estrechó entre sus brazos, fuerte.

Primero se sorprendió, llevaba una semana horrorosa, y no sabía cuanto necesitaba ese abrazo hasta ese preciso instante.

Se quedó ahí no supo cuanto tiempo, solo así, abrazada a alguien que la correspondía...

Bostezó y Kagami soltó una risita.

– a dormir, que mañana hay clase. – Momoi desvió la mirada. – Supongo que las cosas no van bien en Too, ¿Eh?.

– No muy bien... – Ese mismo día en su taquilla del vestuario del equipo ponía bien grande "Puta, Guarra..." y eso era en la parte del equipo... en clase normal era mucho peor...

y fuera, con los que eran sus amigos... terrible.

Se había quedado sola por el simple hecho de estar embarazada... no había mas misterio.

Y por que, a pesar de que ella juraba y perjuraba que era de Aomine, él insistía que no era posible. No le había dicho nada, ni lo había comentado hasta volver de las vacaciones, se lo había soltado en el vestuario a bocajarro, sin darle explicaciones del como ni del porqué... ni mucho menos del cuando.

Solo que estaba preñada de tres meses y era suyo... Y una mierda.

Y todos le habían creído a él, punto.

– Tendremos que arreglar eso también. – Kagami la acompañó hasta el cuarto, y le puso sábanas nuevas en la cama. – ¿Y si te vienes a Seirin?.

– ¿Tu... me crees?. – Estaba tan herida por el rechazo continuo de todo el mundo, que la amabilidad de Kagami le resultaba confusa.

– Solo sé que necesitas ayuda, tu y tu bebé, y que yo puedo ayudarte. – Abrió las sábanas para invitarla a meterse en la cama. – Lo demás, lo iremos viendo cuando llegue. Buenas noches.

– Buenas noches, Kagami kun. – Arropada hasta el cuello soltó el aire de golpe, sonriendo a oscuras.

Era agradable que alguien la tratara bien para variar...

Y aunque en Seirin estaba Tetsu kun, al menos no sería tan horrible como en Too...

Mañana será otro día... y tras pensar en eso, se abandonó por fin al cansancio, y durmió profundamente y en paz.

Como hacía días que no lograba hacerlo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Si, lo śe... esto lo he soñado, y tengo que sacarlo de mi cabeza o me dará un yoquesé... y no querreís que me de un yoquesé? Nee?

Nos leemos en el siguiente

Besitos y mordiskitos

shiga san


	2. Un primer paso

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Los verdaderos amigos son aquellos que están ahí, cuando todos los demás se han ido.

Momoi tendrá que seguir adelante, en su peor momento, con el apoyo de la única persona a la que nunca consideró un amigo. Kagami x Momoi.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Verdadera amistad.**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Capítulo dos: Un primer paso.**

Momoi despertó, cómoda y tranquila.

Era un buen cambio para variar. Las últimas semanas habían sido un infierno, y rara era la noche que podía dormir mas de un par de horas seguidas sin que su teléfono sonase con algún mensaje insultante, o que alguna pesadilla le robara el sueño.

No recordaba haber dormido así nunca.

Sentada en la cama se estiró todo lo que daba sus músculos y se puso de pie.

Ese simple acto la hizo salir disparada al baño a vomitar, como cada mañana desde los últimos tres meses... un asco.

Kagami preparaba el desayuno, extrañamente para dos.

La maleta de Momoi seguía en el salón, y se sentía un poco raro al tener a alguien en casa.

Se había acostumbrado a la soledad, mas o menos... por que tanto su padre, como Alex y Himuro, tenían la costumbre de aparecer de la nada y auto invitarse a lo que fuera sin pedir su opinión; aunque lo cierto es que estaba solo la mayor parte del tiempo que estaba en casa.

Contar con Momoi ahí era una novedad, una bonita y agradable novedad.

Apartó la sartén con el bacon del fuego y frunció el ceño al escucharla vomitar claramente.

– ¿Estás bien?. – Murmuró apenas por una rendija desde el pasillo.

– Tranquilo, es normal. – La voz masculina a su lado le hizo dar un salto atrás. – Tu madre vomitó hasta los cinco meses.

– Papá. – Suelta el aire, se recupera del susto. – Hola, buenos días.

– Hola... siento llegar tan tarde. – Mira a la chica, sonríe. – Esperaré a que estés presentable y hablamos...

Agarra a Kagami por el brazo y le saca de un tirón del pasillo, le sienta de un empujón en el sofá y se sienta a su lado.

Una sonrisa, enorme, llena su cara, sus labios, sus ojos negros vivos y brillantes.

– Ya te dije que no. – Kagami trata de levantarse, tiene hambre y eso le pone de mal humor. – No es mío, te lo juro papá.

Le mira sonriendo, no dice nada, solo afloja el nudo de la corbata hasta deshacerlo y quitarlo.

– Vale, supongamos que te creo. – Estrecha la mirada, la sonrisita no deja sus labios. – A ver que me cuenta ella, ¿De acuerdo?. – Asiente, pero le ignora y va a la cocina, a desayunar.

Satsuki aparece, rebusca en su maleta el neceser y saca el cepillo de dientes.

Un par de minutos mas y ya está mas o menos presentable.

Aún les queda mas de una hora para ir a clases, así que tiene tiempo de sobra para contarle todo lo que ha pasado.

Sentada en la mesa, se sorprende no solo por la enorme cantidad de comida, si no por la velocidad con la que el pelirrojo termina con ella.

– Bien, desayuna algo. – El padre toma un plato, y un par de tajadas de carne y pan tostado. – Le vendrá bien a tu estómago tener algo de alimento.

Un poco cortada, dejó de mirar al chico para centrarse en su padre.

Ojos negro y pelo oscuro. Supuso que Kagami se parecía a su madre, aunque no quiso preguntar por ella. Era igual de alto que él, aunque tenía un aire tranquilo, incluso mas divertido y adulto... y esa sensación de ser una persona de las que se salen con la suya, siempre.

– Te escucho. – Le dio la palabra a la chica.

Le contó mas o menos todo, si omitir nada. Merecía la verdad, aunque fuera por lo amable que había sido el chico. Si tenía que volver a su vida, por lo menos lo haría sabiendo que no era una mentirosa.

La escuchó, con atención, mirando de cuando en cuando a su hijo, solo eso.

– Quiero que me escribas tu dirección aquí. – Puso un papel y un boli en sus manos. – Necesito hablar con tus padres antes de hacer nada. – Palmeó su mano. – No quiero que vayas a clase hoy, te quedas aquí. – Miró a su hijo. – Tu no te libras... ponte el uniforme y largo.

– Papá... – Kagami le mira. Solo hace falta esa mirada para mostrarle su preocupación por la chica. – Por favor...

– No te preocupes, deja todo en mis manos. – Le acaricia la nuca, de pie a su lado. Le atrae para un beso en la frente. – En cuanto termines las clases te vienes directo, nada de un partidito en la calle, ¿Me has oído?.

– Vale. – Sonríe.

Momoi les observa. Se nota que son una familia, el amor entre ellos es evidente.

No sabe que esperar, pero al menos no parece tan malo.

Espera a que Kagami se vaya al instituto para hablar con ella de nuevo, a solas.

No tarda mucho en comprender la situación de la chica.

Aún así, decide ir a hablar con sus padres.

Consigue hablar con su madre por teléfono, donde le comunica, de muy malas maneras que no le importa lo que le pase a su hija. En la casa, habla con su padre, con idénticas resoluciones.

Es una deshonra para la familia, y que esté embarazada solo es un estorbo y un problema.

Del que obviamente no van a hacerse cargo.

Consigue que le firmen una autorización para hacerse cargo de ella, al menos los dos meses que faltan para que sea mayor de edad, luego ya no le hará falta el permiso de nadie.

Con la firma en sus manos, se dirige a Too.

En la dirección parecen sorprendidos con él.

Antes de hacer nada quiere comprobar una cosa.

Va a su clase, su mesa está pintada, cosas desagradables.

Su taquilla también está sucia, arañada.

–¿Puedo ir al club de basket?. –Su último cartucho. Supone que al menos alguno del equipo dará la cara por ella.

El cuarto es enorme, las taquillas del equipo están en el medio, y la de la chica, pintada, igual que el casillero de la entrada.

– ¿Cuánto hace que está la taquilla así?. – Pregunta a los chicos, todos le ignoran.

– Un par de semanas. – El entrenador contesta, molesto por las preguntas de ese desconocido.

– Y ¿Existe alguna razón por la que deba estar así?, ¿Esas palabras tienen que estar ahí, a la vista, o es que no se pueden borrar?.

El entrenador frunce el ceño. Le mira tomar una de las toallas, volcar una de las botellas de los chicos en la esquina y pasar la tela húmeda por la portezuela de metal, borrando los insultos con una sola pasada.

Sakurai va a decir algo, pero se mantiene en silencio. Sus zapatillas son mucho mas interesantes.

Imayoshi sube sus gafas, mete la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, desvía la mirada.

– Es una cerda, mentirosa y puta. – Es Aomine quien habla, harto del interrogatorio. – Merece que todo el instituto lo sepa.

– Cierra la boca. – El entrenador le increpa.

Aomine sale, rabioso por que le han regañado.

– Eso aclara muchas cosas. – Señala la taquilla. – Ábrala, quiero sus cosas.

El entrenador hace un gesto con la mano, para que todos salgan, quedándose a solas con él.

– Escuche, solo son cosas de críos. – Intenta suavizar algo que de por sí ya es lo bastante grave. – Dentro de unas semanas ni se acordarán de ello...

– No voy a decirle como hacer su trabajo, pero me alegro mucho de poder sacar de esta mierda de instituto a esa pobre chica. – Mirada totalmente llena de intención. – Su deber como profesor era protegerla, y no lo ha hecho.

Con las cosas de Momoi en una bolsa, habla una última vez con la dirección y sale de ese sitio mas enfadado que cuando entró.

…...

Ha terminado de ordenar sus cosas en el cuarto. Tampoco tenía mucho, sobre todo su ropa, aunque la verdad dentro de un par de meses no le servirá de nada.

Kagami y su padre eran geniales, pero sus problemas eran muy gordos.

No podía quedarse eternamente ahí.

Necesitaba dinero, y un trabajo... ya podía ir olvidándose del instituto... y por supuesto del baloncesto.

Tampoco tenía muy claro con quien podía contar, sobre todo por los chicos de su antiguo equipo.

Estaba casi segura de que si le necesitaba, Akashi llamaría, o haría acto de presencia. Que no apareciera la tenía en calma, y un poco asustada.

Quería pensar que el pelirrojo al menos no le debía lealtad a Aomine como para no saber la verdad, o al menos, como para no querer escucharla.

A esas alturas, lo único claro es que solo podía contar con Kagami y su padre.

Hablando del diablo, entró por la puerta con una sonrisa mucho mas grande que la de primera hora.

– Creo que está todo, pero mira a ver. – Puso la bolsa en su mano.

Momoi fue sacando una a una las cosas. Sus libros, la ropa de gimnasia, el reproductor de música, la cartera... todas sus cosas, no faltaba ninguna.

– Te he matriculado en Seirin. – Pestañeó en su dirección, alucinada. Le tendió una nueva bolsa, con su uniforme, en distintas tallas, anticipándose al tamaño de la barriga, su agenda y su horario de clases. Había una nota con sus libros y demás material necesario. – Por supuesto ya no tienes que ir para nada a Too, ¿Entendido?. – Asintió, agradecida. – Siento que tus padres sean así. – Abrió los brazos en su dirección, para un abrazo sentido.

– Muchas gracias, de verdad... yo … – La verdad no sabía que decir, estaba abrumada.

–Ahora en serio... entre tu y yo ¿Voy a ser abuelo?. – Lo dijo en un tono tan parecido al de Kagami que Momoi estalló en carcajadas.

– La verdad, no... Lo siento mucho... hasta ayer ni siquiera lo consideraba un amigo.. – Se encogió de hombros.

– Taiga es un buen chico. – Orgullo de padre en sus palabras. – Por mi trabajo pasa mucho tiempo solo y no se queja, hace sus tareas, tiene todo ordenado y no me da problemas.

– Es cierto, un poco histérico a veces, pero en Seirin tiene buenos amigos. – Momoi le dio la razón.

– Y no es por que sea mi hijo, también es un jugador de primera. – Se estiró, pecho hinchado de orgullo.

– Aún le falta mucho para eso. – Momoi entró en modo entrenadora. – pero tiene una muy buena base.

Silencio.

Momoi quería preguntar por lo que había pasado en Too, o con sus padres, pero prefirió no saber nada.

– Quiero que vayas aquí, esta misma tarde. En cuanto vuelva Taiga, vais juntos, yo tengo que irme. – Miró la tarjeta, una clínica. – Es una amiga, de toda la vida. Se ocupará de tu embarazo y todo lo que necesites. Para lo demás, Taiga tiene permiso para conseguirte lo que quieras, solo pídeselo, pero tampoco te pases... no me sobra el dinero. – Le pinzó la nariz con dos dedos.

– Pero... no puedo aceptar... esta clínica es privada y … bueno, no tengo dinero... – Momoi no sabía que decir. – El uniforme... todo...

– Tu solo haz lo que te digo, y estate tranquila, todo saldrá bien. – Satsuki no entendía nada. – Mi hijo tiene buen corazón, y ha decidido ayudarte. Y yo apoyo a mi hijo en todo lo quiera emprender. Nadie mejor que nosotros para saber lo que estás pasando...

Sonó su teléfono, cogió la llamada.

– ¿Kagami san?. – Esperó que terminara para hablarle. – Muchas gracias por todo.

– Kagami san suena muy contundente... – Una sonrisa, le revuelve el pelo, divertido. – Tai, a secas.

– Entendido. – Es genial contar con un adulto para variar.

– Come algo, descansa, y no te preocupes por nada. Tómate el día de hoy libre. – Toma sus manos, le besa el dorso de una de ellas. – Tengo que irme, pero llamaré esta noche, y me cuentas todo. – Agitó el teléfono que volvía a sonar. – Ahora eres de nuestra familia, y no permitiremos que te ocurra nada malo.

…..

El timbre de última hora suena, y Kagami se da mucha prisa en recoger sus cosas.

Habla con Riko, le explica un poco la situación, tanto a ella como los veteranos.

Teppei se ofrece para lo que necesiten, igual que Hyuuga y el resto. Entienden que esa tarde se salte el entrenamiento.

Kuroko observa, desde su posición invisible. No dice nada, no se pronuncia al respecto.

Por un momento está tentado de llamar a Aomine, pero su teléfono suena mucho antes de que piense en llamarlo.

– ¿Akashi kun?. – Le extraña de que el pelirrojo le llame apenas si ha pensado otra cosa.

– Ni se te ocurra llamarlo. – Cuelga, sin mas.

Intenta retomar la llamada; comunica.

Finalmente se acerca al grupo. Kagami le mira, de un modo intenso, y aunque espera que le diga algo, solo le sonríe y sale disparado a la salida.

Solo cuando se ha ido entiende la inmensidad de lo que pasa.

– Pobrecilla. – Teppei inicia la conversación. – Podría haberle pasado de todo si no la llega a encontrar Kagami.

– Por una vez damos gracias a su apetito infinito. – Hyuuga asiente.

– Es un problema para Kagami kun. – Kuroko murmuró, pensando que nadie le escucharía.

– Si yo tuviera una hermana, o una amiga, una prima, una chica en mi familia que pasara por algo igual, me gustaría que mis amigos la ayudaran del mismo modo. – Se notaba que Teppei era el mas centrado de todos. El resto asintió. – No creo que Kagami lo vea como un problema...

– Esperemos que no... – Kuroko trotó hasta el balón... y sintió algo que hacía tiempo no sentía.

Desinterés por jugar...

¿Y si se había equivocado con Satsuki?... ¿Y si Aomine kun no estaba diciendo la verdad?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hale, menos líos, mas tranquilidad neeeee¿¡

besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	3. Pequeños grandes cambios

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Los verdaderos amigos son aquellos que están ahí, cuando todos los demás se han ido.

Momoi tendrá que seguir adelante, en su peor momento, con el apoyo de la única persona a la que nunca consideró un amigo. Kagami x Momoi.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Verdadera amistad.**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Capítulo tres: Pequeños grandes cambios.**

Saca los guantes de látex, de un tirón, y los lanza al cubo de los desechos.

La doctora sonríe, antes de salir de detrás del biombo que separa la consulta de la camilla de exploración y la deja a solas para que vuelva a vestirse.

Kagami espera, sentado frente a la mesa tranquilo, en silencio.

–No tienes de que preocuparte. –ordena las hojas sobre la mesa, anota cosas y pasa de una a la siguiente. –Tu novia está bien, un poco delgada y desnutrida, pero bien.

–No es mi novia. –Corrige, ceño fruncido.

–Perdón... tu padre me ha dicho...

–Somos amigos. –Es la chica quien responde, avergonzada hasta el pelo por la situación.

–Lo siento. –La sonrisa cómplice le dice que la doctora les está tomando el pelo, mandada por su padre... –Está bien, tengo sus datos. Y supongo que como número de contacto debo usar el tuyo, ¿no?.

–Si, de todos modos ella tiene su móvil. –Miró al biombo y luego a la doctora. –Pero si, el de casa o el mío está bien.

Los siguientes minutos que la doctora dedica a rellenar su expediente Kagami permanece en silencio.

Solo cuando la chica sale, la conversación empieza de nuevo.

–Quiero que tomes todo lo de la lista. –Señala con el dedo. –Ejercicio suave, come bien.

–De la comida me ocupo yo, tranquila. –Una sonrisa bonita. –La próxima vez que vengamos estará redonda.

–Tampoco te pases. –Le regaña. –Me conformo con que engorde un kilo al mes... y ya le faltan un par. –Antes de salir, pasad por la farmacia, al final del pasillo.

Kagami recoge la receta y espera que la chica se levante antes de moverse.

….

De algún modo se siente mas ligera, no sabe por qué pero es así.

Esa sensación de peso por todo el cuerpo, ese extraño miedo a que la golpeen en cualquier momento, a que el teléfono suene con un mensaje amenazante, o a llamar a alguien que no contesta, parece haber encogido.

Es como si fuera un poquito mas fuerte que el día anterior.

En cierto modo es así, es un poquito mejor persona que el día de antes.

Mira a su derecha; Kagami camina a su lado, pasitos cortos, para no dejarla atrás.

En su mano la bolsa, con los suplementos vitamínicos; no pesan pero el simple hecho de quiera llevarlos por ella dice mucho.

Llegan a la casa en poco tiempo, sin embargo se le hace eterno.

Es curioso que lo primero que hace nada mas entrar, es llamar a su padre.

Se va a su cuarto, a ponerse ropa cómoda para estar en casa y para no parecer una cotilla, aunque de un modo inevitable acaba al teléfono hablando con él.

Las preguntas se suceden, quiere saberlo todo. Momoi responde a todas y cada una de ellas, con una sonrisa.

Es maravilloso sentir que le importas a alguien, que de verdad quiere saber como estás, como te sientes, que te ocurre...

Es una agradable novedad.

…...

El despertador suena, anunciando un nuevo día.

Y ciertamente para ella todo es nuevo.

Su uniforme huele a nuevo, es un poco tieso pero le queda perfecto.

Solo cuando sale del baño, pelo cepillado, cara lavada, se da cuenta de que huele estupendamente bien.

Falta una hora para salir a clase y Kagami ha preparado el desayuno para los dos, y la comida para el descanso en el instituto. Está francamente alucinada.

Kagami la mira, la ve rara con el pelo recogido en la nuca, sin maquillaje y con el uniforme de Seirin.

No sabe muy bien por qué la encuentra rara, y al mismo tiempo muy hermosa.

Pone la medicación que tiene que tomar junto a su desayuno y se va a duchar.

Momoi se da cuenta de que ha salido a correr, y que lleva ropa de deporte, y aún así, primero ha preparado la comida para ellos.

Sonríe.

…..

Nadie la mira.

Nadie murmura a su paso mas allá de la curiosidad normal; es nueva y llama la atención.

Nadie la señala, no hay risitas, ni insultos, ni nada desagradable.

Lo primero que se encuentra nada mas entrar es a Teppei, y su eterna sonrisa.

–Hola Momoi-san. –Le ofrece la mano, y acaba tirando de ella para que lo acompañe. –Deja que te enseñe todo esto.

Kagami los sigue, aliviado. Mas que nada por que lleva la mochila de la chica en su hombro.

El tour no dura mucho, el timbre les obliga a ir cada uno a su clase, y se siente mucho mas que aliviada al comprobar que en su clase todo el mundo parece agradable, contentos por tener una nueva compañera.

….

Suena el timbre del primer descanso; le duele la cara de tanto sonreír.

Kagami aparece en su puerta, Teppei también.

Izuki, Hyuuga, Mitobe... cada uno con un pequeño regalo de bienvenida.

No es mucho pero la hacen llorar, de felicidad.

Riko los espanta, regaño incluido.

–Son chicos, ya sabes... tienen la delicadeza de un ladrillo. –Una sonrisa, un pañuelo limpio.

–Estoy muy contenta. – Sorbe los mocos, Riko suelta una risita. –De verdad, es genial estar aquí.

Lo dice de verdad, se nota en el tono que utiliza. Nadie sabe muy bien que ha pasado, pero si puede verse que ha tenido que ser horrible.

–Si necesitas que te ayudemos con cualquier cosa del instituto, solo dilo, y te ayudaremos encantados. –Izuki anota su número y el de todo el equipo, y se lo tiende.

Kuroko observa, desde la otra puerta.

Sigue en el pasillo, no ha dicho nada y tampoco nadie le ha preguntado.

La llamada de Akashi le tiene pensativo, sea lo que sea lo que pretendía no termina de entenderlo.

El capitán del Teiko no se ha posicionado en ningún lado, aunque tampoco ha dado su opinión sobre la situación; y la verdad ni se la imagina.

Que le haya llamado ya es un paso, aunque no sabe si bueno o malo.

La verdad es que se muere de ganas por unirse al grupo pero le prometió a Aomine que no se acercaría a Momoi, ni para decirle hola.

Salió al patio, dejando al equipo en la clase de Momoi compartiendo almuerzo y risas con ella y buscó un lugar para estar a solas.

Necesitaba llamar a Kise donde nadie pudiera escucharlo.

…...

Kagami la encontró junto al casillero de la puerta.

–Tenemos entrenamiento, pero puedes irte a casa si quieres. –Se llevó la mano a la nuca al darse cuenta de que había olvidado un pequeño detalle. –Ten mis llaves, perdona me olvidé de hacerte unas para ti.

–Puedo esperar, no pasa nada. –Señaló el paseo frente al instituto.

–No vas a quedarte ahí. –Negó en silencio. –No se cuanto tardaremos y …

Toma su mano y la lleva con él hasta el gimnasio.

A ninguno le sorprende verla ahí, aunque Riko prefiere que se siente junto a la puerta, por si se escapa algún balón, que no le de a ella.

Nigou elige el lado contrario del banco, siempre mirándola pero a distancia.

Mira todos como entrenan, con ojos analíticos.

Sin pretenderlo dedica mucho mas tiempo del que estaría dispuesta a admitir al mirar al pelirrojo.

Disfruta del juego, se esfuerza como el que mas. Las líneas de sus músculos cuando se marcaban eran proporcionadas... preciosas.

Satsuki se dio cuenta de que le miraba como un jugador, y que su potencial iba mucho mas allá de lo que le gustaría soñar a Riko o a cualquiera de su equipo.

Sin darse cuenta el entrenamiento ha terminado pero ella sigue mirándole fija. Desvía la mirada cuando siente otros ojos sobre ella; Kuroko la observa desde su posición alejada.

Le espera junto a Riko, mientras se ducha.

Aunque por norma general suelen quedar para cenar después del entrenamiento, es su primer día en Seirin, por eso mismo deciden que lo mejor es que vuelvan a casa.

…

Va directamente al teléfono nada mas entrar.

Su padre le escucha, entre risas, y acaba pasando el teléfono a la chica, para que hable con él también.

–Si todo bien, de verdad. –Dice riendo bajito. –Acabamos de llegar... si, cenamos algo y a la cama... no, sin problemas... si, señor, mis compañeros son todos muy buenos...Tai, perdón... – Se sienta en el sofá, mas tranquila. Le tiende el teléfono. –Quiere hablar contigo.

Kagami lo toma, y va a la cocina con él. Empieza a preparar al cena para los dos sin que nadie se lo haya dicho al mismo tiempo que le cuenta a su padre como ha ido el día y todo lo demás.

Aunque la tentación de quedarse despiertos les parece interesante, la película que están viendo después de la cena es genial, un bostezo a dúo les indica que deben irse a dormir.

–Mañana hay que madrugar. –Apaga la tele y le ofrece la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

–Si... y estoy un poco cansada. –Señala su cuarto y camina despacito hasta allí.

Kagami la mira, aunque no le dice nada. Espera que cierre la puerta para echar la llave y asegurarse de que todo está apagado y cerrado correctamente.

Pone el despertador para que suene a las seis y se acomoda bajo las sábanas con la intención de dormir.

Pero se queda solo en intención.

Algo le ronda en la cabeza desde por la mañana.

Recuerda su primer día en ese país, a solas en ese apartamento vacío, con su padre ocupado en el trabajo.

Su uniforme, una docena de hojas que debe leer, normas del instituto, clases, libros. Números de cuenta, teléfonos a los que llamar... y todo eso sin un hombro al que acudir a llorar si le venía demasiado grande.

Para Satsuki tenía que ser como una montaña rusa. Sin sus padres, sus amigos, su novio, en casa de un desconocido... todo nuevo. Como empezar de cero pero en mitad del curso.

Se sentó en la cama, suspiró y salió descalzo.

La luz por debajo de la puerta le indicó que no se había dormido.

Toca con los nudillos dos veces y espera que le deje entrar.

Por un momento es un poco raro que esté pidiendo permiso para entrar en un cuarto de su propia casa, pero es que él es así de atento.

Momoi está con el pijama puesto, sentada sobre la colcha, colocando la camisa limpia para el día siguiente, en la percha con su uniforme.

–¿Estás bien?. – No sabe por qué pero está susurrando.

–Si, gracias. – Cuelga el uniforme a un lado de la puerta y aparta el que ha usado para lavarlo.

–¿Necesitas algo?. –Parece que está llenando el tiempo colocando cosas sobre el tocador una y otra vez en el mismo sitio para no meterse en la cama.

–No gracias. – Momoi niega, aunque no parece muy convencida con lo que está diciendo.

–Bien, entonces me vuelvo a mi cuarto. –Se levanta, señala con el pulgar la puerta, pasa de nuevo la mano por su nuca, avergonzado. –Cualquier cosa...

–Bien... buenas noches. –Rodea la cama y aparta las sábanas... desvía la mirada a un lado. – ¿Puedes... bu-bueno...

Kagami la entiende, mucho mas de lo que ella se piensa.

Va a su cuarto un momento, trae el despertador y luego se mete en la cama de la chica.

–Ven. – ..menos mal que la cama es enorme, por que si fuera de tamaño de la chica tendría los pies y la mitad de sus piernas fuera.

–Pero solo hasta que me duerma. –Se acomoda a su lado, posando la cabeza en su brazo doblado sobre la almohada.

Kagami los arropa a los dos, y la guía hasta que acaba sobre su pecho, brazo en sus costillas.

Cómodo y calentito, quiere cumplir su parte, quedarse hasta que ella se duerma, de verdad, pero el cansancio del día le pasa factura y le sume en un profundo sueño.

Alojando entre sus brazos a una tranquila y aliviada Momoi.

…...

Suena el despertador.

Otra vez, y otra.

Palmotea con la mano izquierda poniendo cuidado de no moverse mucho, Momoi sigue sobre él, y además tiene el otro brazo dormido; no lo movería ni aunque quisiera.

– Tenemos que levantarnos. – La zarandea con cuidado, voz dormida. –Hay que apagar ese trasto diabólico...

Momoi se acurruca mas contra él, se amolda a su cuerpo con naturalidad, y la intención de seguir durmiendo como si ese ruido horroroso no fuera con ella.

Kagami, ya despierto del todo se da cuenta de que tiene que levantarse, ya.

Momoi refuerza su presa y es cuando la despierta de golpe, sale de un salto y coge uno de los cojines del suelo para taparse... cierto problemilla totalmente involuntario.

La chica se sienta, confusa, adormilada, un poco mosqueada por ser despertada con tan poca delicadeza.

Va a pedirle explicaciones pero al reparar en su cara, tan roja como su pelo, se da cuenta de lo que pasa, y tiene que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no reírse.

–Voy a... y tu tienes … bueno "eso". –Hasta tratando de parecer normal es encantador.

–Tu haces el desayuno y yo voy duchándome mientras. –Sonrisa. Se estira sentada en la cama, brazos y piernas. –Luego mientras tu te duchas, recojo los cuartos y nos vamos a clase.

–S-si... eso suena genial... –Camina hacia atrás, hasta darse con la puerta en la espalda. –Yo comida y tu... al baño y eso.

–Bien. –Espera hasta que sale para soltar una carcajada que amortigua con el almohadón para no hacerle sentir mal.

Se da cuenta de que es el primer día que no vomita, ni se siente mal al despertar...

Kagami sale, posa la frente en la pared y se maldice en todos los idiomas que conoce.

Aparta el cojín y mira con cierto odio a sus bajos.

– Vamos, ¿Qué te pasa?. –Rueda los ojos. –Baja de una vez...

–Vaya, creí que lo había visto todo, pero esto no estaba ni en mi lista. –Una voz de sobra conocida le hace darse un susto de muerte. –Dime que no le has puesto nombre o empezaré a preocuparme.

–Buenos días papá. –Le ignora a propósito. –Si vas a estar viniendo todos los días podías avisar...

–¿Y perderme tu cara de sorpresa?. –Se acerca, le besa la mejilla. –Es lo que hace de mi vida una fiesta. ¿Y la princesa?

– En el baño, todo está bien de verdad. – Señala la cocina y le pide que le acompañe para seguir hablando.

– Entonces me alegro mucho, por ella, por tí que no has perdido el tiempo... ahhh, soy un futuro abuelito tan feliz. – Sentado en la barra de la cocina, fantasea con un pequeño Kagami regordete y adorable.

– No ha pasado lo que tu crees, y no voy a decírtelo otra vez. – Pone un café en su mano y empuja el azucarero hasta su altura. – Pensé que todo el cambió sería mucho para ella y necesitaría un poco de apoyo... y me dormí, estaba cansado, pero no ha pasado nada.

– Lo sé. – Sonríe. – Eres mi hijo después de todo. Buenos días Momoi-san, ¿Cómo va mi nieto ahí dentro?

Kagami rueda los ojos, y se concentra en el desayuno... es imperdonable pero por un momento, uno cortito, había olvidado que tenía hambre, mucha hambre.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

oooohhhh que bonitooooooo

Nos leemos en el siguientes

Besitos y mordisktios

Shiga san


	4. El hermano gracioso

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Los verdaderos amigos son aquellos que están ahí, cuando todos los demás se han ido.

Momoi tendrá que seguir adelante, en su peor momento, con el apoyo de la única persona a la que nunca consideró un amigo. Kagami x Momoi.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Verdadera amistad.**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Capítulo cuatro: El hermano gracioso.**

Kagami miraba la tele.

Había terminado la tarea y no tenía nada mejor que hacer que estar tirado en el sofá de la manera mas descuidada que encontró, viendo sin mucho interés una peli .

Momoi ordenaba botes en la mesa baja.

Tenía varios neceseres abiertos junto a ella, todo el contenido en la superficie. Miraba con interés cada cosa y la iba distribuyendo en pequeños montones que había ido formando.

Aburrido estiró el cuello poniendo mas interés en ella que en la tele.

Sin saber muy bien como acabó escurriéndose por el cojín, para acabar frente a ella.

Tomó uno de los botes, leyó la etiqueta.

"Base de maquillaje, efecto mate".

Había mas, diferentes tamaños, etiquetas, funciones, pero que a él le parecían todos iguales.

– ¿Os ponéis todo esto en la cara?. – Miraba una especie de lápiz gordo de color claro.

– ¿Qué?. – Momoi le miró.

– Las chicas, ¿usáis todas estas cosas?. – Se acercó el corrector a la nariz y cruzó los ojos mientras lo miraba.

– No todas a la vez. – Momoi trataba de no reírse con las caras que hacía mientras inspeccionaba cada una de las cosas como si fuera la prueba para resolver un crimen. – Depende que lo que quieras conseguir. – Levantó uno finito. – Este es para los granitos rojos. Desinfectante, corrector de ojeras, eliminador de brillos, iluminador, base del maquillaje, el maquillaje... desmaquillante, eye liner...

Iba señalando las cosas según las mencionaba, pero Kagami no la estaba escuchando. Se había quedado en blanco mirándola sin mas.

– No te hace falta nada de eso, eres preciosa así, ni nada de esto. – Siguió totalmente concentrado en las cositas sin ser consciente de lo que acababa de decir.

– Gracias. – Murmuró un poquito avergonzada.

El comentario la había pillado totalmente desprevenida. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie le decía nada amable que empezaba a pensar que Kagami no era real y que estaba durmiendo.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero el timbre de la puerta dejó el comentario para mas tarde.

– ¿Esperas a alguien?. – Momoi negó, un brillito de miedo en sus ojos. La simple idea de que Aomine hubiera encontrado la casa del pelirrojo la tensó como la cuerda de un piano. – Ahora vuelvo, no te muevas.

Percibió su miedo, y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Por la mirilla vio al visitante y su sonrisa se hizo mas grande.

– Trilogía de pelis de robots gigantes y comida para veinte. – Himuro levantó la bolsa casi hasta su nariz. – Aparta.

– Hola a ti también. – Abrió del todo y le dejó entrar.

– Lo que no sé es si me quedo a dormir o que, estoy esperando que me llame un comp … – Miró a Momoi, luego a su amigo, con una sonrisita incitante.

– Hola preciosa. – Dejó la bolsa en la mesa, las películas encima, y le ofreció la mano para besar sus nudillos justo después. – ¿Interrumpo?

– Ni lo sueñes casanova. – Rompió el contacto entre ellos pasando entre medias. – Este impresentable es mi hermano de basket, Tatsuya. – Le agarró por el hombro. – Ella es Momoi, mi compañera de piso. – Le apretó con mas fuerza. – Y te mataré si intentas algo, ¿Entendido?

– ¡ahhh! Así que es la chica que has dejado embarazada... ya te vale. – Se notaba de lejos que intentaba tomarle el pelo y que sabía de sobra quien era. – Tu padre me ha mensajeado...

Kagami suspiró, sin ganas de discutir, total ¿para qué?

– No es … – Sacudió la mano al aire.

– Siento mucho que tengas problemas por mi culpa. – La chica se disculpó, apenada.

– No es culpa tuya. – Señaló el móvil. – Es mi padre, que parece tener mucho tiempo libre y ganas de ser abuelo.

– Y si no estás con Taiga... ¿Quiere decir que estás libre?... no me importa que vengas con sorpresa... – Una de las bolsas de patatas que él mismo había traído sobrevoló hasta darle en plena cara.

El pelirrojo tomó a la chica en brazos y da un paso atrás.

– ¿Qué haces?. – Momoi intentó no reírse, pero ya le estaba costando mucho.

– Intento alejarte lo suficiente de él. No estoy muy seguro de que su estupidez no sea contagiosa.

Ahora si, estalla en carcajadas.

De verdad esos dos son tan graciosos, que ya no aguanta mas.

Solo después de un buen rato de risas, se da cuenta de que los dos chicos la están mirando, sonrientes.

– Perdón... es que ha sido muy gracioso, lo siento. – Palmeó al pelirrojo en lo alto de la cabeza. – ¿Me dejas en el suelo, por favor?

Sin darse cuenta la mantiene en esa postura mas tiempo del que estaría dispuesto a admitir.

– Perdona, no me he dado cuenta... pesas muy poco. – Se inclinó despacio, para ponerla en el suelo.

– Mmmmm … – Ladino, Himuro se sentó en el sofá, después de poner la primera de las tres pelis. – Si solo sois compañeros quiere decir que tengo una oportunidad. – Alzó las cejas dos veces. – Puedo ser muy apetecible si me lo propongo.

Otra bolsa de patatas, en su cara de lleno.

– No te lo propongas, o lo siguiente no será una bolsa blandita en tu cara. – Se fue a la cocina por bebidas y vasos y regresó al poco tiempo.

– Me iré a mi cuarto para que veáis la peli tranquilos y eso. – Hizo ademán de dar un paso, pero Himuro la interceptó y la "obligó" a sentarse entre los dos en el sofá.

– No, de eso nada. – Señaló la pantalla. – Si te vas a enamorar de mi, tienes que aprenderte mis gustos. – La cara de sorpresa de Momoi le hizo sonreír. –Vamos preciosa, a todo el mundo le gustan los robots mutantes dándose de leches y destrozando cosas...

–¿Seguro que no os importa?. – Se inclinó hacia delante para recoger sus cosas de maquillaje, pero Himuro la sentó de nuevo.

– Por supuesto que no nos importa. – Kagami le pellizcó en el dorso de la mano que tenía sobre el hombro de ella y le retorció la piel.

– Vale, pero solo por que quiero ver eso de las leches. – Dejó escapar una risita cuando Kagami la cambió al otro sofá, al de una persona y se tumbó a un lado, para tener a Himuro lo mas lejos posible de ella.

….

Fin de la primera película. Y de las patatas hace una hora, y de los refrescos hace media hora al menos.

– ¿Una pizza?. – Preguntó el moreno.

Momoi necesita ir al baño, a refrescarse un poco y estirar los músculos.

La verdad es que al final la película había estado bien, no entraría en su lista de las diez favoritas pero al menos podía decir que la había visto, y que no estaba mal.

Sus cosas siguen sobre la mesa, y debería recogerlas, mientras viene la pizza y limpian un poco el mini desastre de comida basura que ha quedado tras la primera película.

Está recogiendo cuando alguien llama.

De nuevo se encoge, y espera.

La sorpresa la dejó con la boca abierta, eso si que no se lo esperaba.

– Oye, Taiga... –Himuro miró a su amigo, le pide permiso y espera.

– Escucha, Murasakibara-kun está en la puerta, trae una cosa para ti, ¿Le dejo entrar?. – De verdad que lo decía en serio.

Era su casa, no tenía por que pedirle permiso y aún así, lo hacía.

– Está bien, no pasa nada. – Volvió a su sofá, intrigada.

– Hola Himu-chin. – En sus manos trae una caja enorme que casi le llega a la barbilla y una bolsa de dulces colgando de su antebrazo. –Perdón, se que habíamos quedado, pero Aka-chin me ha pedido que le traiga esto a … – Buscó un sitio para soltar la carga y esperó hasta que ella se acercó y es él quien quita la cinta adhesiva que cierra la tapa por arriba.

Momoi se llevó la mano a la boca al ver el contenido.

Kagami se acercó a ella, curioso.

– Aka-chin dice que si algo no te gusta puedes tirarlo. – Al final es el gigante quien saca la primera prenda, una camiseta diminuta de Teiko. –Y que si necesitas lo que sea para el bebé o para ti, solo tienes que decírselo. – Rebuscó en su bolsa y tomó ositos de gominolas. – No ha podido venir, tiene un montón de clases aburridas y se enfada cuando voy, pero dice que vendrá . – Mira a Kagami. – Quiere decirte no se qué a ti...

Sin pedir permiso ni nada se sienta en el sofá y toma la carcasa de la película para leer por detrás.

– Es genial,¿Verdad? –Unas zapatillas de deporte, tan pequeñitas que parecen para un muñeco le hacen sonreír. Kagami limpia la mesa para que vea todas las cosas a gusto.

Momoi asiente, Akashi no la abandona, y aunque no sabía que pensar del gigantón, ahora se había dado cuenta de que … bueno, es Murasakibara después de todo... él vive en otra realidad, pero sabe que también estará ahí si lo necesitara.

– Himu-chin, es tarde. – Se quejó, la bolsa vacía. Bostezó aburrido. – Vamos a la residencia, quiero ver esta peli contigo.

Tatsuya entiende que Murasakibara no pretende ser caprichoso, es solo que cree que es mejor dejarles tiempo a solas con el regalo de Akashi. Y tiene toda la razón.

La chica parece a punto de llorar y Kagami tiene una cara de estar completamente perdido que se le antoja de lo mas graciosa.

– Fin de la fiesta. – Recogió sus películas y ayudó a Murasakibara a levantarse. – Nos vamos.

– Bbbbbbiiieeeennnn. – Contento el gigantón va hasta la puerta dando saltitos, mas ganso que él solo con todo lo grande que es...

– Volveré, no me eches de menos. – Chocó la mano con Kagami, como siempre. – Y a tí, sueña conmigo preciosa. Si necesitas un caballero andante, uno sexy de verdad, estaré a tus pies antes de que pienses en llamarme. – Le tiró un beso desde la puerta; Kagami rueda los ojos.

…

Es muy gracioso que justo cuando los dos invitados se van, sueltan un suspiro profundo al mismo tiempo.

– Deberías lavarte, por si sus gérmenes idiotas siguen por aquí. – Kagami fingió sacudirse la ropa, como si tuviera polvo.

– Es muy majo, muy simpático. – Está tan emocionada por las cosas para el bebé que no deja de mirarlas, pasa una y otra vez las pequeñas prendas, las mira, las deja unas sobre otras y vuelve a revisarlas.

Ese regalo de Akashi significa mucho mas de lo que parece. Aún no se le nota mucho, pero sabe, contemplando la ropita, que ese bebé va a llegar, que el capitán de Teiko sabe que ese bebé vendrá al mundo y ahora la inmensidad de la responsabilidad se le hace mucho mas clara que nunca.

En ese instante, con la ropita ante ella, el egoísmo de Aomine ni siquiera le parece un problema... es hasta, en cierto punto, gracioso.

Cuando levanta la vista, Kagami está colocando las prendas de nuevo dentro de la caja y ha vuelto a inspeccionar los botecitos de antes.

– ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?. – Se nota que está tratando de romper la tensión que se ha instalado en ella. – ¿Para qué os pintáis las uñas de los pies?

Momoi cerró la caja, aún era demasiado pronto para eso, mandó un mensaje para agradecerle todo a Akashi, y se sentó en el lado contrario. Estiró la pierna poniendo el pie sobre el muslo de Kagami. Movió los deditos de un modo gracioso.

– Solo para adornarnos, nada mas. – Apuntó al pintauñas con el dedo gordo. – ¿Quieres intentarlo?

No parecía muy difícil, o no debería serlo, pero pronto se dio cuenta que sus manazas y esos piececitos eran una mala combinación.

El dedo gordo quedó perfecto, pero el resto de uñas, bueno, no tan perfectas.

Se había concentrado en su labor pintoresca que no había notado que la futura mamá había caído dormida como un tronco, concretamente en el tercer dedo.

Kagami pensó que hacer. Podía simplemente dejarla ahí, acomodarla, ponerle una manta por encima y dejarla dormir.

Luego pensó que no sería bueno para ella y se decidió por lo mismo del día anterior, meterla en su cama y dormir juntos.

Ya empezaba a ser una constante entre ellos, y eso le gustaba.

La dejó en la cama, apagó todo y echó la llave.

Mientras se lavaba los dientes podía verla por el espejo del baño, abrazada a su almohada.

A él le parecía preciosa así, sin nada en la cara... y con ese pijama tan feucho...

Tendría que hablar con su padre, en serio.

En ese hilo de pensamiento empezó a sentir como una pequeña voz en el fondo de su cabeza, una voz que le decía algo... algo que debería recordar...

¡Ooh, mierda!... Si Himuro se había enterado... "ella" también.

Tendría que prevenir a Momoi de Alex, pero ahora no, ahora solo quería dormir junto a ella, sentir su respiración en el cuello, y simplemente dejarse arrastrar por el sueño.

Mañana ya pensaría algo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ohhhhh que monnooooooo

Nos leemos en el siguiente

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	5. Poquito a poquito

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Los verdaderos amigos son aquellos que están ahí, cuando todos los demás se han ido.

Momoi tendrá que seguir adelante, en su peor momento, con el apoyo de la única persona a la que nunca consideró un amigo. Kagami x Momoi.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Verdadera amistad.**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Capítulo cinco: Poquito a poquito.**

Un mes de tranquilidad.

Un mes entero, con sus treinta días y sus treinta noches, sin su padre pululando como un grano en el trasero, sin Himuro intentado ligarse a Momoi, sin los del equipo apareciendo de la nada para pasar la tarde... había sido un primer mes estupendo, después de una primera semana de visitas constantes.

Los dos solos, con sus rutinas, su convivencia totalmente sana y el bebé de Momoi creciendo despacito, a su ritmo, cambiando las líneas de la mamá muy sutilmente.

Ese mismo viernes, a tercera hora, la falda de la chica decidió explotar.

Ya le había costado un poco abrocharla, pero con las prisas; se había quedado dormida y Kagami tuvo que sacarla a tirones de la cama, no pensó en que ya tocaba usar la siguiente talla de uniforme.

La última semana la pasaba medio dormida, pero extrañamente feliz. Y a pesar de que ya notaba ciertas prendas tirantes, se resistía a cambiar nada de su armario.

Así que, cuando el botón de su falda salió disparado durante la clase de ciencias, quiso que un agujero se la tragara hasta el fondo de la tierra.

– No es tan malo. – Kagami revolvía su taquilla del club de basket. Recordaba tener uno de los uniformes viejos, por ahí, en algún lugar. –Podría haberte pillado en gimnasia... o en mitad de la calle.

Momoi le miraba, pegada a la taquilla de al lado, con la chaqueta del uniforme del pelirrojo anudada a sus caderas.

– Mete. – Arrodillado frente a ella, abría el pantalón para ponérselo. No iba a verle nada, ya que seguía con la falda puesta, y se limitó a subir el pantalón hasta arriba bajo la falda y a tirar del cordón de la cinturilla hasta ajustarlo a su cuerpo.

La idea era buena, si no fuera por que sobraba casi un metro de tela de cada pierna.

Agachado como estaba, empezó a enrollar primero una pernera y luego la otra.

Solo cuando se quedó a gusto, recuperó su chaqueta y la ayudó a sacarse la falda por arriba.

….

El camino a casa se hizo en silencio.

No sabía si era por las hormonas, por el embarazo o que, pero la cuestión era que no se había sentido así de atendida nunca; ni siquiera cuando estaba con Aomine.

Se metió directamente en su cuarto al llegar, y aunque dejó los pantalones de Kagami sobre la cama, no llegó a devolvérselos.

– Gracias... – Ya era la décima vez que le agradecía el gesto. –De verdad, muchas gracias.

– No hay de que... –Le quitó de nuevo importancia. – No podía dejarte volver en ropa interior.

Momoi caminó hasta su lado, y le hizo un gesto con el dedo de punta para que bajara a su altura, como si fuera a decirle un secreto.

Besó su mejilla, un par de segundos, y se marchó al baño.

Sin mas.

Kagami se quedó inclinado un tiempo indefinido que no quiso contar, hasta que llevó sus dedos a la mejilla, y los dejó ahí... en el calor que ese beso había dejado en su piel.

Una sonrisita bobalicona dibujó sus labios hasta que reparó en cierta pareja sentada en su sofá.

– ¡Oh mierda!. – Caminó dando grandes zancadas hasta ponerse frente a ellos, manos en las caderas, molesto. – ¿Qué hacéis los dos aquí?

– No me lo puedo creer. – La rubia se levantó, agarrando su oreja con ganas, tirando hacia abajo. –¿Cómo has podido dejar que una hermosa señorita vaya con esas pintas por la calle?

– ¿Y que querías que hiciera, dejarla en bragas? – Se defendió, intentando soltarse sin mucho éxito. – ¿Y tu que haces aquí, Alex?

– Salvarte el culo, desastre con patas. – La rubia le besó en los morros, pillándole desprevenido y se fué directamente al cuarto de Momoi.

Kagami mira a su padre, sentando también en el sofá, que no ha dicho ni una palabra por si acaso.

– ¿Te gusta?. – Tai mira a su hijo, habla en serio.

El embarazo de Momoi empieza a notarse, poco pero se nota. Quiere asegurarse de algo, al fin y al cabo, sigue siendo un padre.

– ¿Quién?. – Normalmente a su padre le falta un tornillo, pero esos momentos de seriedad le ponen los pelos de punta.

– Satsuki...

– Claro que me gusta, es muy agradable convivir con ella. – Se echa para atrás, toma el mando de la tele aunque no la enciende.

– No me refiero a eso. – Le pincha en las costillas con el dedo de punta. – No te veo interesado en nada aparte del basket, soy un padre preocupado.

– Pues no te preocupes, no me pasa nada. – Una sonrisa sincera se lleva la seriedad de la conversación.

– ¿Te gustan los chicos?... como se llamaba...¿Kuroko-kun?. – Kagami mira a su padre como si de repente brillara en la oscuridad. – No me importa, soy un padre moderno, y si a ti te hace feliz, a mi también...

– Papá, no se que intentas... me estás asustando. – Se aleja arrastrando el culo por el asiento del sofá. – Y solo para que lo sepas, no, no me gustan los chicos... solo como amigos..

– Uff. – Suspira, sonoramente. –Entonces, ¿qué demonios te pasa? – le palmea en lo alto de la cabeza. – Tienes a una chica preciosa y agradable a la vista y la tratas como si fuera tu hermanita... ¿Dónde está tu instinto seductor?

– Papá, en serio. – Suspira haciendo un ruido sordo por la nariz. – Bastantes líos tiene ya con todo lo del bebé, no creo que necesite una relación y mucho menos tener nada que ver con mi "instinto de seductor".

– ¿Y quién te dice que no es precisamente eso lo que necesita? Una persona que la proteja, que cuide de ella como se merece, que la haga sentirse hermosa, querida.

Kagami mira a su padre, una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de su boca. El mayor comprende que su hijo sabe todo eso, que la trata bien y cuida de ella, pero que se cuida de no mostrar sus cartas, de que ella no se de cuenta de que, probablemente a estas alturas, está enamorado de ella hasta las trancas.

– No es lo que necesita. – Intenta no reírse a las voces que pega Alex, pero no tarda mucho en levantarse para rescatar a Momoi de sus garras malvadas. – Voy a entrar... si tardo mas de cinco minutos, llama a la policía. Papá, te quiero.

– ¡Maldito salvaje desalmado! –Kagami se limita a mirarla, mas que acostumbrado a sus desvaríos. – ¿Cómo has podido embarazar a una chica tan bonita?

– Perdón... pero Kagami-kun no es el padre de... – Momoi trata de explicarse, por enésima vez.

– ¿Cómo que no es el padre? – Agarra a la chica por los hombros y la zarandea suavemente. – ¿A ti que te pasa?. ¿Pero tu has visto que chico mas guapo y formal? – Agarra los mofletes de Momoi con una mano y le gira la cara para que mire a Kagami sin querer. – Mi pequeño Tai-chan es tan adorable, y amoroso... es todo un partido querida. – Como si tratara de venderle algo en exclusiva se acerca a su oído, le susurra. – Has tenido que darte cuenta, de que tiene un cuerpazo para... – Mira a Kagami que se debate internamente entre quedarse y salir corriendo; del país. – Esto es una conversación privada, si no te importa...

Suspira, sale del cuarto, cierra tras él.

Su padre le parece una opción mas atractiva que seguir en ese cuarto. Espera que Momoi se las arregle con esa loca... de verdad que si.

…...

Por fin se han ido.

Los dos caen al mismo tiempo en el sofá, suspiran, se peinan con los dedos... casi sincronizados.

– Lo siento, de verdad. – Kagami se disculpa, aunque tiene una sonrisa enorme en su cara. – Creo que Himuro dejó alguno de sus gérmenes idiotas por aquí y esos dos se han contagiado. Por favor, no les hagas caso.

– Se preocupan por nosotros, nada mas. – Momoi está a punto de echarse a reír por sus palabras.

Bosteza. Al estirar sus brazos por encima de la cabeza Kagami sigue la línea de su cuerpo hasta el vientre. Su barriguita se nota, un poco.

Sonríe.

Sacude la cabeza, esos pensamientos que tiene son malos, muy malos.

Ella no necesita una relación ahora, al menos no hasta que aclare lo suyo con Aomine... si es que les queda algo que aclarar a estas alturas.

Lleva en su casa varias semanas, y ni rastro de nadie de su antiguo instituto... ni del anterior.

Salvo por Murasakibara, que manda cada día un mensaje sin faltar, nadie mas pregunta nada.

Le molesta y tranquiliza a partes iguales.

Por alguna razón siente que Midorima no está al corriente de lo que pasa, por que le extraña que no haya hecho acto de presencia, al igual que le ocurre con el rubio modelo, pero tampoco quiere meterse mucho.

Ellos sabrán.

Se levanta del sofá y le ofrece la mano.

– Vamos a dormir. – Ahora es él quien bosteza. – Estoy molido.

– Claro. – Desvía la mirada, roja. – Pero quiero poner un poco de orden con mi ropa... este fin de semana. No quiero que me estalle nada mas estando fuera.

– De acuerdo, como quieras. – Otro bostezo corta toda conversación.

De algún modo, dormir juntos se les ha hecho de lo mas habitual, cotidiano del todo.

Cuando Momoi sale del baño, dientes cepillados, pelo trenzado a un lado, Kagami está dormido como un tronco.

Se sienta en el borde de la cama, le mira dormir.

Sigue las líneas de su cara, tan dulce e infantil mientras duerme que le cuesta pensar que es la misma cara semi-enfadada que ella conoce de día.

No sabe por qué, de algún modo siente que el universo entero la empuja a esos brazos, y que ella no quiere oponer resistencia.

No quiere compararlos, pero es inevitable hacerlo.

Aomine era su amigo de la infancia, su hermano, su cómplice... ser novios era un paso natural en su relación, que sus primeras veces fueran mutuas también era lógico.

Años juntos... y él no había tardado ni un minuto en sacarla de su vida del modo mas cruel y despiadado que encontró.

Y sin embargo Kagami, al que había conocido casi de pasada, le mostraba mas consideración y ternura que el otro en años de relación.

No quería seguir pensando en Aomine, le hacía daño, le rompía el corazón pensar en él, en lo asustada que se sintió al saber del bebé, y en el modo que la despreció, renegando del pequeño sin ninguna duda.

Y sin embargo, Kagami la miraba de un modo que aún no sabía descifrar. Ya le había pillado un par de ocasiones con la vista fija en su vientre, o en ella, cuando creía que no le estaba viendo.

Quizá Alex tenía razón, y ella tenía que lanzarse, dar el primer paso; seducirle.

Aunque intuía que el pelirrojo trazaría una línea entre ellos que no iba a cruzar, debía intentarlo al menos, darse una oportunidad, una pequeñita.

En ese pensamiento se encuentra cuando se acerca mas a él, se inclina lentamente y posa sus labios sobre los de él.

Kagami duerme, profundamente. No se entera del gesto de la chica, ni de sus palabras susurradas, solo para ella misma.

"Kagami-kun, si estás esperando algo..."

Inicia un nuevo acercamiento, otro beso, mas lento y pausado que el anterior.

Nota la mano de Kagami en la mitad de su espalda demasiado tarde como para buscar una excusa creíble; le está besando, no hay excusa posible.

– No se si está bien que te aproveches de mi... soy un inocente dormidito. – Aunque dice eso, no deja que ella se aleje mas de medio centímetro de sus labios. – No quiero que tengas problemas... y no quiero quitarle la novia a nadie...

– No soy de nadie salvo de mi misma. – Un fugaz beso y se deja caer encima, se acomoda como cada noche, para dormir.

– Me alegra saber eso, de verdad. – La frase sigue, aunque ya la dice entre dientes, incomprensible.

Momoi comprende que, a pesar de todo, sigue dormido como un tronco.

Solo espera que por la mañana no recuerde nada de lo que acaba de pasar.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

uyyyy que se lia jajaja

Nos leemos en el siguiente

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san

pd: ¿Lemon?. Ya me diréis.


	6. Breves momentos

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Los verdaderos amigos son aquellos que están ahí, cuando todos los demás se han ido.

Momoi tendrá que seguir adelante, en su peor momento, con el apoyo de la única persona a la que nunca consideró un amigo. Kagami x Momoi.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Verdadera amistad.**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Capítulo seis: Breves momentos.**

Ya es oficial; no cabe en su ropa.

El uniforme está resuelto en todas las tallas que pueda engordar, pero en casa tiene que usar la ropa de Kagami.

El pelirrojo lo encuentra de lo mas divertido, pero a ella la pone de los nervios.

Su olfato agudizado como el de un perro rastreador no ayuda mucho.. y ya es bastante dormir con él sin hacer nada, como para encima llevar su aroma en el cuerpo incluso cuando no están juntos.

Suspira frustrada y mira la pantalla del móvil.

Recordatorio de la próxima visita al médico.

Genial.

Tienen que hablar de ciertas cosas importantes, como los cursos de preparación al parto, que casi están a la vuelta de la esquina.

Momoi ya roza la mitad del segundo trimestre. Poco mas de cinco meses... lo que es bueno y malo al mismo tiempo.

Bueno por que las nauseas y los mareos se han ido muy lejos, malo por que cada vez está mas gorda, mas cabreada... y frustrada por culpa de Kagami y su nula intuición para leer entre líneas.

Y para hacer todo mucho mas divertido, su cumpleaños está a la vuelta de la esquina; simplemente genial.

Kagami aparece, otra caja de parte de Akashi para ella, interceptada directamente al repartidor sin llegar a entrar en el apartamento... y Alex, que ha "aparecido casualmente" por el barrio y se pasa a decirles "hola".

Hasta Momoi es capaz de darse cuenta de que es mentira, pero es una suerte que el chico esté mas interesado en la caja que en ellas dos.

– ¿Puedo? – Le pide permiso, siempre lo hace. Momoi asiente.

Akashi no hace mas que mandarle cosas para el bebé, y para ella. Cosas muy útiles que tarde o temprano acabaría comprando y que a ningún amigo o familiar se le ocurre regalar a la mamá.

Kagami tiene cuidado al quitar el precinto, y empieza a sacar las cosas con cuidado, solo parando unos pocos segundos en cada cosa para mirarla y pasar a la siguiente.

Esta vez hay biberones de distintos tamaños, baberos bordados a mano, Momoi supone que son de la madre de Akashi, por que la simple idea del pelirrojo capitán con aguja e hilo de colores en sus manos se le hace imposible... si ella supiera la verdad seguramente no volvería a mirarle con los mismos ojos, pero si, Akashi había bordado todos ellos.

De algún modo había encontrado de lo mas placentero el acto de la costura, relajante y meticuloso... a parte de que sus dedos habían aprendido a no subestimar jamás el poder una minúscula aguja. Pero eso nunca se lo diría a ella; no precisaba saberlo.

Los chupetes con bocas por fuera le hicieron sonreír; incluso había uno con un bigote y todo.

– ¿No es un poco pronto para eso? –Alex mira curiosa las cositas que van dejando a un lado. – Me refiero a comprar cosas para bebé, que es muy pronto, apenas estás de cinco meses...

Momoi se encoge de hombros, sonríe. A ver quien es el guapo que le dice a Akashi que deje de mandar cosas...

– No las compra ella, son un regalo de un amigo. – Kagami decide contestar por ella.

No lo hace con mala intención, pero últimamente le sale muy a menudo, lo de contestar en su nombre o terminar sus frases...

Estar juntos ya es algo mucho mas que normal para ellos.

Y lo mas gracioso para Alex es que ninguno de ellos parece haberse dado cuenta aún, de lo que tienen...

Una pequeña caja de terciopelo al fondo de la caja de cartón llama la atención de la rubia.

Momoi también se sorprende, aunque quizá por una razón distinta.

Una pequeña tarjeta, doblada. Un escueto "feliz cumpleaños" hace que la mamá se siente con cuidado, dedos temblorosos para abrir la cajita y mirar dentro.

Es un broche, con su nombre.

No es caro, ni una joya pomposa … pero ese simple gesto hace a Momoi sonreír sincera.

Hace un año, su cumpleaños había sido muy diferente.

Su padre le había regalado la liga de basket en alta definición, al completo.

Satsuki había pasado la semana entera mirando cada partido, disfrutando como un niño en una piscina de bolas, anotando jugadas, estrategias; un regalo estupendo.

Su madre la había llevado de compras, a la peluquería... una sesión de cosas de chicas que había disfrutado como nunca.

Los chicos aparecieron, por supuesto. Murasakibara se la pasó queriendo comerse la tarta, él solo. Kise con un enorme animal de felpa, no recordaba cual... Midorima le había hecho una carta astral, enmarcada y todo... Kuroko le regaló unos pendientes, con una piedra del color de sus ojos...

Aomine... y sus hermosas rosas, rojas, brillantes...

Había sido tan maravilloso, que había estado semanas recordando cada detalle de su cumpleaños...

Y hoy, un año después nada de eso estaba en su lista.

Sus padres la repudiaban como una apestada, su maravilloso novio, no era tan maravilloso después de todo.

Los que eran sus amigos, se habían reducido a un par, que la trataban de forma intermitente y poco mas.

La Momoi de hace un año parecía no existir en ese momento.

La Momoi que era ahora, bueno, no esperaba regalos ni fiestas, por que ya se sentía del todo afortunada con lo que tenía.

Las personas de Seirin, amables, atentas, perfectas.

En clase se portaban bien con ella, y el equipo la tenía en cuenta, pasaba momentos muy divertidos con ellos, y Riko era una chica estupenda, aunque no tuviera apenas pechos...

En casa también estaba en una nube. Alex y Himuro eran super divertidos, era llegar cualquiera de los dos y no poder quitarse la sonrisa de los labios en horas.

Tai era el padre que cualquiera desearía tener. Se preocupaba por todo pero sin meterse en exceso en cada detalle de sus vidas.

Y luego estaba Kagami, él si que precisaba de un capítulo a parte.

Tenía todas las cosas buenas de un amigo, un hermano, un confidente y compañero; y era guapísimo.

Un prototipo de novio perfecto sin ser consciente de que lo era.

Lo bastante respetuoso como para no traspasar esa línea delgada que separa la amistad de algo mas serio.

…

Alex espera que salga del comedor para hablar a solas con ella.

– Sé que es tu cumpleaños, pero … bueno Kagami nos ha pedido que no te atosiguemos. – Le muestra el mensaje, una sonrisa en la cara de la rubia. – Si le dejas escapar te arrepentirás toda la vida...

– Lo sé... – Mira en la dirección por la que se ha marchado. – Gracias.

Alex se despide, hasta otro día.

Es buena idea, un cumpleaños tranquila, en calma, es una novedad para la siempre alegre y escandalosa Momoi.

Es maravilloso que incluso los chicos de Seirin hayan decidido hacerle caso, y dejarles un día tranquilo para los dos.

Aunque eso no evita que le lluevan los mensajes, durante todo el día.

Mitobe envía una foto, con un enorme mural pintado con sus hermanitos, todos llenos de pintura, vivos colores, por ropa, pelo y todas partes.

Izuki una poesía, no rima, no tiene sentido, aún así le hace gracia...

Kagami rueda los ojos, mas acostumbrado que ella a las tonterías del equipo.

Koganei le ha pintado un bigote a su hermana dormida, y le manda la foto con él al lado, símbolo de la victoria en sus dedos. Como regalo de cumpleaños es un pelín raro, pero divertido. Aunque seguramente a la hermana no le haga la misma gracia que a ella.

Los mensajes se suceden durante todo el día, y no puede dejar de sonreír. La idea de pasar la tarde tranquilos se cumple a medias, con su teléfono pitando constantemente.

Dos horas después del primero, llega uno que no esperaba.

Es un archivo de vídeo, de Kuroko.

De algún modo le ha enseñado a Nigou ha hacer unas piruetas, a hablar, y a cantar una versión del cumpleaños feliz entre ladridos.

El vídeo termina con Tetsu girando el móvil, su cara en primer plano... un "lo siento" en sus labios.

Kagami suelta una carcajada, un "estúpido cabezón" entre dientes, y una sonrisa tranquila, de esas que uno dibuja cuando por fín, un amigo se ha dado cuenta de su error y comienza su camino para arreglarlo.

Va a la cocina, por un poco de agua, que sabe que la chica va a necesitar si siguen llegando mensajes así.

Cuando regresa la encuentra sentada en el borde, mirada perdida en el infinito; se asusta, mucho.

– ¿Estás bien?. – Deja el vaso con agua en la mesa junto a ellos, se arrodilla a su lado. – ¿Satsuki?

Ella le mira. Es la primera vez que dice su nombre así, aunque suene a punto de darle un ataque al corazón.

– Se mueve. –Sigue quieta, esperando algo que Kagami no comprende.

– ¿Eh?. – Mira al mismo sitio que ella, buscando en la pared lo que sea que se mueve y no debería hacerlo.

– Me ha dado una patada. – La sonrisa que llena su cara es tan grande que parece iluminar la habitación entera. – Lo he notado.

Lo cierto es que la doctora ya le dijo que pasaría eso en cualquier momento, y aunque no debería estar sorprendido, lo está y mucho.

Aunque no lo bastante como para abrir la boca y dejarla abierta cuando ella toma su mano, y la posa sin mas sobre la curva de su vientre, en un costado.

Pasan los segundos, en silencio, nada de nada.

– Seguro que se ha … – Ahí está, una patadita, justo en el sitio en el que está la palma de su mano. Kagami se sorprende, aunque no aparta la mano, al contrario, se acomoda de rodillas frente a Momoi para sentir al bebé con las dos manos.

No pasa nada, de nuevo.

– Creo que es tu voz. – Satsuki mira sus manos, sobre la tripa, deslizándose a los lados y siguiendo la curva en una caricia suave.

– No creo que me … –Otra vez, un golpecito desde dentro. – ¿Crees que me escucha?

– Creo que le gustas. – Desde ese momento confirman que es justo eso, la voz de Kagami parece una motivación para el pequeño.

El pelirrojo se acerca, un poco mas. Posa sus labios en lo alto del vientre, susurra.

Es un gesto de lo mas cariñoso, es lo mas íntimo que puede hacer una pareja sin serlo realmente.

Kagami se da cuenta al cabo de un rato, cuando al alzar la vista ve que la chica está de lo mas apurada.

– Perdona, yo no .. – Hace el gesto de ir para atrás, pero Momoi lo atrapa, acercándole a ella y haciendo algo que lleva tiempo deseando.

Le besa.

No en la cara, ni en el hombro como se le ha escapado un par de veces que han dormido juntos... es un beso delicado, en los labios, apenas un roce, cálido y pequeño.

Quizá es por la rutina de la convivencia, pero está claro que entre ellos se ha formado algo que va mas allá de la simple amistad, o de la camaradería de un par de compañeros de piso sin relación alguna.

Momoi le atrae, como mujer. Quizá no al principio, donde solo quería ayudarla y ya está; ha sido el tiempo juntos el que ha hecho posible esa situación. Le gusta, le gusta mucho.

Y le gusta ese bebé, al que ya adora sin conocerle aún.

No quiere incomodarla, ni hacer nada de lo que luego se arrepienta; ni mucho menos faltarla al respeto de ese modo, imponiendo sus deseos a lo que es correcto.

Se levanta, y se sienta a su lado. Apoya la cara en el vientre, en silencio. Escucha su corazón así, bombear con ganas.

Momoi comprende, hunde los dedos en su pelo, y no hace nada mas, solo le mira, hablar con su bebé, de solo ellos saben de que.

No presta atención, siente que es algo personal entre Kagami y el pequeño, y desvía su atención a otro punto...

Bosteza.

Está cansada, feliz... siente que algo ha cambiado entre ellos, que todo parece ir poco a poco mejor, despacio pero seguro.

Ya nada de lo malo es importante, casi ni lo tiene en cuenta; y sabe que es mejor así.

Si hubieran querido algo de ella, se habrían acercado, pero ninguno de sus compañeros de Too ha aparecido... y lo mas triste es que ya no los espera, ni le molesta...

Decide continuar su vida sin ellos, y mirar al futuro decidida.

Otro bostezo.

– Vamos a la cama. – Kagami se levanta, le ofrece su mano, la ayuda a ponerse en pie de un ligero tirón.

Él también lo ha notado; ha llegado el momento de tomar decisiones...

Y ya está temiendo lo que dirá o hará su padre...

Casi prefiere las visitas de Alex... o las de Himuro... o las de los dos juntos...

– Feliz cumpleaños, Satsuki. – Saca una cajita del bolsillo del pantalón, se lo ofrece.

Momoi le mira, no comprende, o quizá si, lo comprende demasiado y es tan inesperado que no sabe muy bien como reaccionar.

– ¿Qué es...? –Un anillo, una filigrana delgada de oro blanco, una piedrecita minúscula, brillante. Momoi comprende que no es un anillo sin mas, no es un regalo de cumpleaños normal, o al menos no un regalo que esperara recibir; no ella, y mucho menos en la situación en la que se encontraba.

– Cásate conmigo. – Arrodillado frente a ella, toma su mano, la mira, mira al bebé dentro de su tripa...

Satsuki abre la boca, y la cierra... decir que está mas que sorprendida, es poco...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	7. Clases de preparación

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Los verdaderos amigos son aquellos que están ahí, cuando todos los demás se han ido.

Momoi tendrá que seguir adelante, en su peor momento, con el apoyo de la única persona a la que nunca consideró un amigo. Kagami x Momoi.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Verdadera amistad.**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Capítulo siete: Clases de preparación.**

La sala está llena de sonrisas, amplias y llenas.

Caras iluminadas, madres redondas y hermosas, padres asustados y felices, acompañándolas en el curso. En sus caras una expresión entre culpabilidad y orgullo, dulce espera, sumisión absoluta.

– Unimos las plantas de los pies y balanceamos las rodillas arriba y abajo suavemente. –La profesora hablaba muy suavemente, mirando a cada mamá con una enorme sonrisa. Se notaba que le gustaba mucho su trabajo. – Los papás detrás de rodillas, con cuidado, ayudamos a que las mamás estén a gusto... – Mira a Murasakibara, una sonrisa mas inmensa. –Tu puedes sentarte tras ella, cielo.

La clase se llena al momento de risitas en tono bajo. El chico es enorme comparado con Momoi, y a su espalda parece mas titático de lo que es en realidad.

Aunque con ellos se establece un aura diferente. Demasiado jóvenes para estar ahí, demasiado felices, atentos el uno con el otro, demasiado tranquilos teniendo en cuenta lo que se les viene encima en pocas semanas. A su alrededor hay una sensación de pausa, de que todo puede dejarse para después. Con ellos era demasiado todo.

Atsushi se acaba sentando tras ella, sus manos surgen lentamente a su costado, casi sin rozarla, siguiendo las indicaciones de la profesora con atención.

Para el resto de mamás y papás es un acontecimiento. Ya llevan una docena de clases y cada dos de ellas, el acompañante de la chica es diferente. Aunque nada comparado con el gigante que está con ella en ese momento.

– Bien, llenamos los pulmones y lentamente dejamos salir el aire... así, muy bien... espalda recta... – Camina entre las esteras de goma, mirando a cada paso a una u otra mamá. – A ver esos papás... muy bien...

Momoi está mas que encantada con la situación. A su manera Murasakibara impone cierta distancia con el resto, y se agradece. Las clases pasadas con Himuro no tuvo tanta suerte, y esa manía del moreno de querer seducir a toda mujer con la que se cruza no ayudó mucho, la verdad.

Las clases en compañía de Akashi fueron tranquilas, mas amenas y sosegadas. Con Kagami aún no ha podido compartirlas. El horario para las clases de preparación al parto son a la misma hora que el entrenamiento del club, aunque si le contaba con todo detalle cada ejercicio en cuanto volvían a verse.

– Bien, ahora quiero que los papás paséis vuestras manos abiertas por toda la espalda. Comenzamos en la cintura y subimos hasta los hombros... muy bien.

La clase se llena de suaves manifestaciones de puro gusto. Cuando la mayor parte del peso de cuerpo tira de la espalda, cualquier caricia en esa zona es de agradecer, una docena de madres contentas hace sonreír al grupo completo.

Las manos de Murasakibara, grandes, cálidas son mucho mas que una caricia. En ese momento casi puede adorar esas dos manos solo por el modo en que la tocan.

– ¿Lo hago bien?. – Su cabello oscila a su lado cuando se asoma por encima del hombro de la mamá.

Momoi asiente, sin decirle nada. Atsushi sonríe de vuelta, seguro que Aka-chin le felicita por hacer bien su parte, siempre le regala un montón de chuches cuando lo hace bien.

– Bueno, creo que ya hemos terminado. – La profesora hace un nuevo gesto, deteniéndose en el centro de la sala. – Respiramos profundamente un última vez, y ya relajadas os dejo ir. Nos vemos mañana.

Atsushi aplaude, divertido. Le ha gustado mucho la clase, se lo pasa bien ayudando a Momoi con su clase, aunque él no sea el papá... y tampoco tenga muy claro como se metió el bebé dentro de su amiga; ya le preguntaría a Aka-chin cuando le viera.

Ayuda a levantarse a la mamá con una facilidad impresionante y empieza a recoger sus cosas sin que nadie se lo diga.

Momoi siente que el mundo comienza a ordenarse lentamente a su alrededor.

Mira por la ventana, espera que Atsushi se despida de todo el mundo como al final de cada clase. La mano en lo alto de la curva ya pronunciada de su vientre, acariciando al pequeño que parece mas activo que nunca cuando Murasakibara está cerca.

Mira la gente pasar, sus pasos casi van con la música suave y ambiental que llena la clase con la función de relajarlas lo mas posible. Una pareja con un perrito, un grupo de chicas con el uniforme de un instituto cercano. Coches, y transeuntes pasando frente a ella, sin tenerla en cuenta.

Es agradable.

Una patadita, otra mas. El pequeño parece danzar con su felicidad, con su tranquilidad tras la clase.

Suspira.

Mira su mano, un momento. El anillo que la adorna; va a casarse.

Eso la hace sonreír mas. Mucho mas.

Justo después de decirle que si, la vida se le presentó como una nube esponjosa en la que tumbarse y esperar el cariño de todos.

Todo era bueno, bonito, estupendo.

Esa misma noche, Tai los despertó, de madrugada. Olía a avión, a cansancio, a horas sin dormir y mucho trabajo, pero estaba ahí, con ellos. Abrazos, besos, mas abrazos... palabras sin sentido, Kagami rojo de vergüenza.

Iba a ser abuelo, quisieran esos dos o no. Ya no le importaba ni un poco los balbuceos sin sentido de su hijo, ni las protestas de la mamá al verse abrazada sin descanso por el adulto.

Iba a prepararles una boda por todo lo alto, aunque ninguno de los dos lo pida o esté interesado en algo así. Va a ser abuelo, y solo por esa razón ya tiene derecho a todo lo que se le ocurra.

– ¿Vamos?. – Está tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni se ha dado cuenta de que Murasakibara está a su lado, sus cosas en la pequeña mochila en el hombro del chico.

– Claro. – Toma la mano que le ofrece y salen juntos.

En ese momento se siente muy arropada, no solo por lo que la rodea, si no por que ha recuperado a un gran amigo que ya creía perdido.

El paseo hasta el apartamento que comparte con Kagami se le hace de lo mas divertido. Tienen que parar un par de veces por que los ataques de risa le impiden seguir andando con normalidad.

Ya dentro la "obliga"a sentarse, la sepulta en comida, bolsas y bolsas de patatas y gusanitos, y se sienta a su lado para "ayudarla" a comer.

– Puedes irte si quieres. – Aparta una de las bolsas que tiene sobre el hombro para mirarle. – Estoy bien y Kagami-kun volverá en nada.

– No puedo. – Sus ojos se iluminan al ver el contenido de la bolsa. Patatas con forma de caritas. – Aka-chin me ha dicho que no me mueva de tu lado hasta que vuelva tu novio. Y no veas el miedo que da Aka-chin si no hago lo que me pide.

– Gracias. – Murmura, mas para si misma que para ser escuchada.

– ¿Sigues enfadada con Mine-chin?. – Deja de comer, posa su mano en el vientre, la mira. Es curiosidad no pretende nada mas.

Momoi hace una pausa sin darse cuenta.

Hace semanas que no piensa en él, ni le menciona, ni le preocupa para nada. Su mundo se ha ordenado de un modo que no concibe un sitio para él dentro, ni cerca, ni alrededor.

Han sido amigos muchos años, compañeros y pareja y sin embargo, no le echa de menos ni un poco. Ni le odia, ni se siente traicionada... ni usada... Simplemente no siente nada por él, ni bueno ni malo. Quizá si, le está agradecida por su contribución al crear ese pequeño bebé que le ha traído tanta felicidad.

Nada mas.

– Yo no estoy enfadada con Aomine-kun. – Murasakibara suelta el aire de golpe, como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aliento hasta que ella le respondiera. Parece un poco aliviado con su respuesta, aunque siendo él, cualquiera sabe.

– ¿Está enfadado contigo por que se metió el bebé en tu tripa?. –De verdad no entiende muy bien lo que pasa. – Aka-chin dice que Mine-chin es tonto, pero yo creo que solo está enfadado por que el bebé se metió solo sin decirle nada ni eso... – La mira, afectado. – Pero me alegro de que tu novio te quiera así... aunque me pone un poco triste por que Mine-chin también es mi amigo, y tu eres mi amiga, y Tai-chin es divertido... aunque ya no podamos ser todos amigos.

– Si, eso es una pena. – Le toma un mechón y se lo coloca tras la oreja. – Era muy divertido salir todos juntos.

– Cuando el bebé salga, podré jugar con él también. – Suena mas ilusionado que otra cosa.

– Seguro que serás un gran hermano mayor. – El jaleo en la puerta cierra su conversación.

Los chicos de Seirin vuelven del entrenamiento, todos juntos, y se arremolinan a su alrededor queriendo saber que tal ha ido su tarde.

Es feliz, sin mas.

…...

El timbre suena, insistente, irritante … solo puede ser él.

Midorima deja la tarea para abrirle, con rapidez. Cuanto antes le atienda antes volverá su tranquilidad.

– Hola Shin-chan, ¿Adivina a quien he visto? – Agita la bolsa con libros frente a su cara. – A esa chica, la entrenadora tuya... ¿Sabes ese sitio nuevo junto al centro, el de gimnasia para embarazadas?... estaba ahí, con ese tipo enorme... si hombre, ese de tu equipo antiguo... ahora no me acuerdo como se llamaba... En fin, la chica está enorme y no me refiero a la altura, aunque creí que el mocoso era de ese otro con cara de enfado... argh, mierda, soy malísimo para los nombres...

Se limita a ajustar sus gafas, escuchándole sorprendido.

Había estado tan ocupado con los exámenes, las clases extra y la liga que ni se acordaba de Momoi y todo el tema de Aomine...

A pesar de todo, se había sorprendido un poco al saber que iba con Murasakibara a esas cosas...

¿Por qué no se lo había pedido a él?... ni un mensaje ni nada.

Recordó... mierda.

Sí que lo había hecho, meses atrás.

Marcó el número de su casa y la respuesta al otro lado le hizo tener que sentarse.

Descubrir que ya no vivía ahí con sus padres fue inesperado... pero...

Takao le seguía con la mirada, todos sus gestos y movimientos. Le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que era importante para él.

Al igual que el resto había escuchado algo, muy por encima de lo que pasaba, aunque no le había interesado lo suficiente como para preguntar mas, o para que le resultara interesante.

– Maldita sea. –El de gafas murmura, molesto. Solo se le ocurre alguien a quien llamar, y no le gusta nada.

Espera un tono, otro... descuelga.

– Midorimacchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... ¿Qué pasa?. – La voz irritante suena, mas alta de lo que recordaba.

– ¿Sabes donde está Momoi? –Pregunta directamente, sin darle pie a nada mas para seguir con su teatrillo.

– ¿Ya te has enterado?... vaya, si que eres lento. – El jaleo a su espalda le dice que está trabajando, y por la hora debió darse cuenta antes de llamarlo. – Está bien, a salvo. Iré a verla en un par de días, si puedo. Aunque hablo con ella a menudo.

Midorima se remueve molesto sentado en su cama, aunque no le dice nada. Se siente un poco mal, y sobre todo enfadado con él mismo.

– ¿Dónde está? – Esa no es la pregunta correcta, aún así siente que debe hacerla.

– Vive en casa de Kagamicchi. – Silencio por ambas partes. – Están muy bien juntos, y... bueno, por lo que sé le pidió que se casaran y ella ha dicho que sí; pero ya me enteraré mejor cuando vaya a verla... si es que me dejan un par de horas libres.

– Pero... está... ya sabes, embarazada de Aomine-kun... – Midorima murmura extrañado.

– Muy bien, señor obvio... luego te doy un caramelito. – Kise chista, un poco mosca. – Por lo que sé la quiere lo bastante como para que eso no le importe, en realidad creo que precisamente por ese enano quiere casarse con ella, ¿no es genial? –Midorima no sabe que responder y el rubio no insiste mas. – Tengo que dejarte, luego hablamos.

Se queda un poco mas mirando la pared frente a él hasta que se da cuenta de que no está solo en su cuarto.

– ¿Sabes donde vive Kagami-kun?. – Takao frunce el ceño, y luego niega.

– Llama a Kuroko... van al mismo instituto, supongo que lo sabrá, ¿No?

…...

Tarda mucho. Demasiado.

Los chicos se fueron hace casi una hora, Riko se quedó un poco mas para no dejarla a solas mientras Kagami iba por algo de cena.

Pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo, y aún no había regresado.

No debería tardar tanto, iba cerca... y solo había cogido un poco de dinero y las llaves. Su móvil estaba ahí, sobre la mesa.

Satsuki bajó el volumen de la tele y caminó hasta el balcón. Miró a un lado y a otro; salvo la vida propia del barrio a esas horas, nada de Kagami por ningún sitio.

Sentada en el sofá, espera.

Está un poco cansada así que se recuesta lentamente, pasa la ligera manta por sus hombros y trata de alejar el nerviosismo que la inunda con tranquilidad.

No sabe en que momento se ha dormido, pero la cuestión es que el ruido de las llaves en la puerta es lo que la hace sentarse a duras penas.

Kagami pasa casi a la carrera, o lo intenta, hasta que se da cuenta de que ella está ahí y se ve sorprendido en su medio huida al cuarto.

– No te quedes ahí, ve a la cama o mañana te dolerá todo. – Algo en su voz es nerviosa, susurrante.

Momoi se sienta, estira los brazos y acaricia las sienes en un intento de alejar el sueño que aún la llena por todas partes.

– ¿Qué ha pasado?. – Es una pregunta normal y si hubiera mirado la hora la habría hecho gritando. – Estaba preocupada...

– Nada, vete a la cama. – Cierra la puerta del baño tras decirlo, pero eso solo hace que su curiosidad crezca mucho mas.

Abre la puerta y se queda mirándole.

Kagami se está sacando la camiseta negra por la cabeza, ignorando que le están mirado hasta que la escucha jadear.

– ¿Qué te ha pasado? – Aunque está de espaldas puede ver los golpes en su costado.

– Nada, estoy bien. – Tira de su brazo para que se de la vuelta pero él hace fuerza para impedírselo.

– Estoy embarazada no ciega. – Le "obliga" por las malas, tirando de la goma del pantalón.

Se lleva la mano a la boca.

Tiene varios golpes en la cara, el labio partido, gotenando sangre ya sobre un rastro medio seco hasta su barbilla, rojeces en el hombro, los nudillos, la nariz...

– Siéntate. – No puede pensar en nada mas que en comprobar todos esos golpes al momento.

Deja el botiquín dentro del lavabo y vuelca directamente el desinfectante en una enorme bola de algodón que presiona en su mejilla sin cuidado.

Kagami sisea por la impresión, escuece y duele, pero no es eso lo que mas le apena; es la forma en la que le está mirando.

Momoi no se asusta, está acostumbrada a las heridas, a curarles cada dos por tres. Los deportistas se golpean, rozan y cortán, pero sabe que eso no es producto del juego.

– Me encontré con Aomine. – Susurra, lo bastante alto como para que lo escuche en el silencio del baño. – Nos peleamos... un poco … – Toma su cara con las dos manos, la obliga a parar de restregar sin cuidado el desinfectante por su cara dolorida. – Lo siento...

– No tenías que … – Hace un puchero. Todo esto es por su culpa.

– Al contrario. – Toma sus manos juntas, entre una de las suyas. El algodón gotea en su pantalón, no le importa ni un poco. – Me sacó de mis casillas... y ya sabes que soy muy fácil de provocar. – Momoi le mira, no espera que se lo cuente, solo le regaña con la mirada. – Intenté pasar de él, pero no pude... dijo que eras una puta que se acostaba con cualquiera...

– Eso no es verdad... – Aunque le dolían esas palabras un poco, se sintió un poquito bien por que él la defendiera.

– ¿Crees que no lo sé?. – Aprieta la mandíbula, masticando las palabrotas que desea decir y no lo hace. – No podía dejar que siguiera diciendo eso de ti.

– Pero no deberías haberle seguido el juego. – Aprieta de nuevo el algodón en el mismo sitio y toma otro, con el que limpia el labio superior y la barbilla; ahora con mas cuidado.

No hay respuesta, no hace falta.

Examina con cuidado cada herida, incluso los nudillos son limpiados con mimo.

Mañana todo tendrá un color incierto, y algunos de los golpes empiezan a hincharse ligeramente.

– Se lo he dicho. – Kagami mantiene la mirada fija en ella, sin pestañear. – Le he dicho que vamos a casarnos...

La frase es interrumpida. Momoi se inclina, un poco, le besa.

– Tonto. – Un regaño infantil. – Tienes partido, ¿no has pensado en tus compañeros?

– No, solo podía pensar en tí... y en que me he sentido genial partiéndole la cara. – Sus manos recorren los brazos de la chica arriba y abajo, y se paran en las muñecas.

Besa sus manos, despacio.

Momoi suspira, derrotada.

– Está bien, tu ganas. – No hay nada grave por lo que ir al hospital, ni necesidad de dar puntos en ninguna de las heridas. – Vamos a la cama.

Abre el armarito y le da un par de pastillas para el dolor, antes de tomar su mano y acompañarle hasta la cama sin soltarla.

Y se da cuenta de que por primera vez desde que viven juntos, la invitación de ir a la cama, no es para dormir.

…...

Sus movimientos en el cuarto son lentos, como si no quisiera hacer ruido alguno.

La camiseta con sangre queda en el baño, y busca otra limpia con la que meterse bajo las sábanas.

Con ella en la mano se queda estático, sin moverse ni poco.

Momoi le mira, sentada en la cama. Un camisón de tirantes es su única prenda. Sus pies juntos, una de sus manos posada en el vientre.

Aunque a simple vista parece tranquila, Kagami puede leer en su postura su nerviosismo, su preocupación por él; eso le enternece y mucho.

Deja la camiseta en los pies de la cama, se mete dentro y la invita a su pecho, como cada noche.

El corazón amenaza con romperle las costillas, y está seguro de que ella puede oírlo igual que él en su cabeza.

– Lo siento. – Una nueva disculpa, siente que lo hará un millón de veces mas antes de sentirse perdonado. Espera que se acomode para acarciarle el pelo, apenas con la punta de los dedos.

De algún modo llega hasta la llave de la luz, la apaga.

Va a decir algo mas, pero la mamá está completamente dormida y él se limita a sonreír.

– Lo siento, de verdad. – Besa su pelo, aprieta un poco mas el abrazo, con cuidado de despertarla. Siente al pequeño moverse en su interior directamente en uno de sus costados. – Te quiero... os quiero a los dos... Buenas noches.

Momoi sonríe en sueños, incluso ahí, es capaz de dibujar un "idiota" en sus labios.

Y dormir, sin mas, en el lugar mas cálido y seguro del mundo; sus brazos.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Uoooooooo lo sé, un "ya casi casi" pero no, aún no puedo hacerlo jejej

Nos leemos en el siguiente

besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	8. En familia

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Los verdaderos amigos son aquellos que están ahí, cuando todos los demás se han ido.

Momoi tendrá que seguir adelante, en su peor momento, con el apoyo de la única persona a la que nunca consideró un amigo. Kagami x Momoi.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Verdadera amistad.**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Capítulo ocho: En familia.**

"_Así pues, la bolsa se rompe generalmente cuando el parto ya está en marcha y el cuello de la matriz ha alcanzado cierta dilatación. Pero algunas veces (un 10% de los casos) puede romperse sin que hayan empezado todavía las contracciones..."_

La voz de Akashi explica en voz alta lo que pone en el libro entre sus dedos. Kise escucha atento, incluso Murasakibara ha dejado de comer para mirar por encima del pelirrojo las fotos que acompañan el artículo.

Momoi le escucha, atentamente. En las clases de preparación ya le han puesto vídeos, y no hay un solo día en el que no salga a la calle y alguien tenga la necesidad de contarle como fue su parto.

– Momocchi, nosotros estaremos contigo. – Kise la abraza, puchero y lagrimita incluido.

– ¿Tienes miedo? – Akashi hace la pregunta que todos tienen en mente.

Su barriga ya es enorme y redonda, y ella parece redondearse con la forma que toma su vientre.

La verdad es que todo lo desconocido da un poco de miedo.

– Un poquito si... no sé que va a pasar. – Kagami la abraza, besa lo alto de su cabeza y se pone rojo inmediatamente al darse cuenta de lo que ha hecho, delante de todos.

– ¿Quieres verlo? – Kagami pasa del rojo al blanco fantasma al escuchar la voz de su padre.

– Ah, no, no, no, no... papá, ni se te ocurra. – Kagami agita sus manos frente a la cara, con mas vergüenza que otra cosa. – Ni se te ocurra...

– Dime, ¿Quieres ver como es tener un bebé? – Akashi se levanta, para dejarle el sitio frente a la tele a la mamá.

– Papá no, por favor. – Intenta ponerse delante, pero su padre, mas viejo y mas listo, le esquiva con gracia, abre el armario y rebusca entre las películas una en concreto. – Aquí está.

Tai señala el sofá, Kagami frunce el ceño, hace un puchero exagerado y termina en el sofá, pasando el brazo por encima del hombro de Momoi, acomodándola a su lado con ternura.

– Creí que eso no existía cuando yo nací. – Señaló el dvd.

– Lo cambié por uno de estos hace un par de meses. – Sonríe, se sienta a un lado, toma el mando para iniciar la reproducción.

….

– Buuuueeeenooooo, mira pequeño Tai-chan. – La imagen da un salto, pasos hasta la ventana, la calle en primer plano. El enfoque se mueve y se ve al padre de Kagami, mucho mas joven que ahora. – Ya estamos aquí, y tu mamá...

Un insulto en voz femenina, a la que el joven Tai responde con una sonrisa enorme.

– … Bueno, tu mamá no está muy contenta... pero eso se le pasará enseguida. – Gira la cámara y es cuando sale en la imagen.

Kagami sonríe, dulcemente.

– ¿Es tu mamá? – Murasakibara asoma por encima del espaldar del sofá, apoyando los antebrazos ahí. – Que guapa.

– Shhhhh.. – Akashi chista, pidiendo silencio.

Todos obedecen, sin saber por que razón lo hacen, no es su casa, no debería ser tan mandón.

…

La imagen sigue, tambaleante.

Una feliz pelirroja, ojos enormes y almendrados, la criatura mas hermosa que jamás había visto Tai en su vida. Fue verla y enamorarse de ella, todo en un segundo.

– Vamos preciosa, no querrás que Tai-chan vea a su mamá enfadada nada mas salir, ¿verdad?. – La imagen se acerca, casi se sienten los pasos de la cámara acercarse hasta ella.

– No voy a ponerle a mi bebé tu nombre. – Protesta, mueca de dolor en sus labios.

– ¿Y qué tiene de malo mi nombre?... Taiga es un nombre genial... – Ella le mira, solo eso.

Sus ojos enfocan la cámara con un brillo divertido; le está tomando el pelo.

– Tai-chan, no hagas caso a tu mamá... con la emoción de verte ya no sabe ni lo que dice. – Su rostro muestra el dolor por la ofensa a su nombre, aunque cuando la imagen vuelve a ella, solo hay una sonrisa. – ¡Oh, genial! Tu madre es capaz de tomarme el pelo incluso aquí...

Un tropiezo y todo es negro.

En la hora de la nueva imagen se puede ver que ha pasado cierto tiempo desde la última vez, como un par de horas mas.

– Hola Tai-chan. –El papá habla en susurros, la habitación a su alrededor en penumbra. – Mamá está dormidita, pero ya casi, casi estás aquí, y nos morimos por verte.

Tras él los murmullos del personal médico, baja la cámara y en unos segundos que parecen eternos solo sus zapatillas salen en la grabación.

Otro corte y ahora si, Están en el quirófano.

Momoi se pone un poco tensa, Kagami la abraza un poquito mas fuerte.

La escena ante ellos se sucede lentamente, atentos a la pantalla con toda su atención.

No es agradable, aún así es en cierto modo hipnótico, dulce y adorable.

La mamá sale cansada en la imagen, roja y sudorosa. Le cuesta mantener los ojos abiertos y aún así su sonrisa sigue ahí, imposible borrarla de sus labios.

De algún modo Tai ha dejado la cámara sobre algo, no se ve donde, pero la imagen es fija sobre ellos.

Pasan los médicos frente a la cámara, se cambian el sitio, una vez y otra mas.

Empiezan los gruñidos de esfuerzo, las órdenes gritadas, las palabras dulces entre una y otra orden de empujar.

Siempre ocurre, una especie de silencio, de calma en el momento anterior al último empujón.

Desde el sofá están todos en el borde del asiento, doblados hacia delante, tratando de alargar la cara para no perderse ni un detalle de la escena.

Akashi aprieta los dientes en cada uno de los pujos, como si realmente estuviera presente.

Sale el médico de espaldas, un gemido … un enorme llanto.

– Dámelo, dame a mi bebé. – Su rostro pálido, aún así sentada, brazos estirados, voz mandona.

Acuna al pequeño recién nacido entre sus brazos, limpia ella misma con sus manos la cabecita, los rollizos bracitos, las manitas cerradas con fuerza en puños apretados.

– Que bonito... Taiga... eres muy guapo, mi pequeño Tai-chan. – Kagami sonríe al escucharla años después, su voz le resulta tan enternecedora como siempre..

– Señora, tiene que darme al bebé, tenemos que limpiarlo. – La enfermera trata, inútilmente de cogerlo. – Se lo devolveremos, aseado y vestido.

No hay manera.

– Nena, tienes que dejar que lo laven. – Está claro que no va a soltarlo por nada del mundo.

Una dosis de tranquilizante y empieza a ver el mundo borroso por los bordes.

– Solo lavarle... un poco... – Aunque debería estar durmiendo, la cabezonería puede mas que la medicina y se mantiene en su postura de no dejar al bebé con nadie que no sea ella misma. – Tai... no dejes... que le pongan... ese gorrito... tan estúpido...

– Gracias cielo. – Un beso en su frente, despacito. Solo el papá consigue tomar al bebé el brazos para dárselo al personal médico que sigue a la espera. – Hemos tenido una criaturita preciosa. – Mira a la cámara una última vez antes de apagarla. –Bueno, hijo, bienvenido. Espero que cuando veas esto no creas que estamos locos... Te queremos mucho.

…..

El comedor queda en silencio.

Hay como una docena de preguntas atascadas en las bocas de todos, que quedan un poco mas ahí.

– ¿Habéis visto que hermosura de bebé?... ayyy eras tan monooooo. – Kagami aparta a su padre con las manos abiertas en su dirección. – ¿A que ya no tienes tanto miedo?

Es cierto, Satsuki se da cuenta en ese instante de que ya no tiene tanto respeto al proceso que le espera. Verlo así, tan cercano y en compañía de su "familia" le ha quitado todo lo temible al momento del parto.

– No pasa nada Momocchi. – Kise es quien rompe el silencio. – Todos estaremos contigo.

– No creo que nos dejen estar a todos ahí. – Akashi parece el único serio del grupo.

Murasakibara se hace con el mando, vuelve a ponerlo, acercándose todo lo que puede a la tele.

– Mmm... eso es verdad. – Kise parece mirar al techo, buscando la respuesta. – ¿Quién va a acompañarte mientras nace el pequeñín?

Momoi los mira a todos, tranquila. Lo lógico sería elegir al adulto ya que es el único de los presentes que ya ha vivido esa experiencia, aunque también sería normal que eligiera a Kagami, con el que iba a casarse después de todo.

Akashi era su amigo, desde siempre... igual que Kise... y recordaba que Murasakibara ya había acompañado a su mamá en el nacimiento de una de sus hermanitas...

– No te preocupes ahora por eso, cuando llegue el momento ya veremos que pasa. – Akashi siempre atento, cuidadoso, conociendo casi de antemano lo que van a pensar o decidir.

En eso tiene razón, aún hay tiempo.

…...

De noche, todos se han ido salvo los que viven ahí.

Momoi sigue viendo el parto, ahora a solas.

Tai se fue a dormir casi al mismo tiempo en el que sus amigos volvían a su casa y Kagami preparaba un baño para ella en ese momento.

Miraba a la mujer, su rostro de plena felicidad al tomar al pequeño en sus manos. Ella quería sentir eso, sentir que había logrado algo tan maravilloso al final de un duro camino.

El recién nacido, tan pequeño, rollizo y llorón. Kagami ya tenía su genio desde el principio, eso la hace sonreír.

Toca la pantalla, al bebé; es tan bonito.

La imagen que sigue, Tai intentando que su madre lo suelte, la hace suspirar.

Es una verdadera lástima que Aomine se pierda todo eso. Pero Momoi ya decidió dejar todo ese dolor atrás, y avanzar hacia delante por su pequeño, por Kagami y el amor que siente por él, y sobre todo, por ella misma y su propio futuro.

– El baño está listo. – Murmura, dejando claro que no desea despertar a su padre por nada.

Apaga la tele, guarda el cd en su caja. La acompaña hasta dentro del baño, incluso prepara las toallas y el camisón para ella.

Paz.

Dentro de la bañera solo hay eso, una infinita paz.

Huele a rosas, el agua está calentita, y ella relajada del todo.

Lo mas alto de la barriga queda fuera del agua, y se forman ondas cada vez que el pequeño se mueve dentro. Cada vez menos, pero mas intenso.

Se queda quieta, ojos cerrados, silencio.

La mente en blanco, nada mas.

Una sonrisa en sus labios, escucha perfectamente a Kagami, sus maldiciones entre dientes que suelta cada vez que tiene que desinfectarse en la cara.

Los golpes siguen ahí, el labio partido es una línea roja en un lado, el resto son morados verdes de formas irregulares.

Menos los nudillos, que siguen con su costra. Y escuece al limpiarlo... y eso le hace murmurar palabrotas entre dientes.

Fuera del agua, ya fría, seca como puede lo que alcanza con sus manos. Los pies a estas alturas ya son territorio lejano, y no digamos de la espalda.

Vestida, con el pelo recogido en una maraña desordenada pero mona, se encamina a la habitación mientras el agua se vacía de la bañera por si sola.

Tal y como suponía, Kagami miraba su costado amoratado con infinito odio. La gasa con desinfectante goteando en su mano. Los dientes apretados pero sin acercar la gasa a su carne.

– ¿Puedo ver como va? – El pelirrojo chasquea la lengua, al verse descubierto en esa pose cobarde y asiente.

Momoi se acerca a él aunque acaba sentada en la cama, con el dedo de punta indicándole que hacer.

La verdad es que de todos los golpes, que no son pocos, el del costado es el que peor pinta tiene. Parece un puñetazo directo, aunque no está muy segura de que no esté la costilla rota.

Agarra la camiseta y le obliga a inclinarse frente a ella; le roba un beso, uno húmedo y a traición.

Kagami se deja arrastrar, tanto que no se da cuenta de que ella aprovecha el beso para quitarle la gasa y pasarla por su costado sin consideración alguna, sin dejarle que se aleje ni un poquito.

Puede parecer un beso de nada, uno de distracción pero para ellos es un paso que aún no habían dado, al menos no con tanta complicidad.

Un poco mas, y tira hacia abajo, hasta que el pelirrojo termina de rodillas frente a ella, sentada en la cama.

El bebé entre los dos, esa curva tan perfecta que ya venera con devoción.

– Satsuki... – Susurra, mal asunto. Ella se gira, y le planta otra gasa en la ceja, y debajo.

Aparta la tela, y le pide que se acueste ya. Palmea el colchón, él solo la mira, sin mas.

Es muy gracioso como se acomoda, dejándole a ella el sitio justo para la barriga entre ellos, todo ese enorme cuerpo retorcido para que ella esté de lo mas cómoda en la cama.

De costado, piernas dobladas, el brazo bajo la almohada, soportando el peso de la cabeza de la chica.

– Quiero que entres tu, que me acompañes en el parto. – Se amolda contra él, la cara pegada a su pecho, el brazo entre ellos.

– Vale. – Ladea la cabeza, besa su frente.

Un suspiro a dúo. Risitas en voz baja.

Un movimiento de telas, ese sonido tan reconocible de algo moviéndose bajo las sábanas.

– ¿Qu-qué haces? – Kagami pregunta, sorprendido.

– Si no me he equivocado, creo que te la estoy tocando. – Se impulsa para besar el cuello del chico.

– No creo que … bueno , tu y yo... – Se encuentra en una encrucijada, entre lo que debería hacer y lo que desearía. – Satsuki, ahora no es buena..ahh

– Pues yo ya no quiero esperar mas. – Morritos apretados, le escala con tanta facilidad que no parece para nada embarazada de ocho meses.

En condiciones normales, Kagami se la habría quitado de encima, pero la verdad es que ni podía, ni quería hacerlo.

Meses de contenerse con todo, cada uno de sus gestos hacia ella, medidos con precisión, todo para no incomodarla ni hacer le pasar un mal rato.

– Esper …. ra... Satsuki... – De algún modo la curva de su vientre no le parece un estorbo, sus manos suben por el camisón sin notar la piel bajo ellas, ni lo que provoca con sus caricias.

Las hormonas de Momoi al nivel del cielo. Su deseo ya no se puede medir, es imposible.

Un movimiento, pequeño, sus caderas se deslizan contra él; un pequeño, pequeñísimo gemido entre dientes.

A la porra todo.

Sigue siendo mas grande que ella, y mas fuerte.

Solo un brazo en su cintura y cambia las posiciones de los dos, aunque tiene todo el cuidado del mundo de no descargar ni un solo gramo sobre ella.

– Mi padre está durmiendo al final del pasillo. – Una excusa, es buena, aunque no suficiente como para apagar el fuego que ya arde sin contar con ellos.

– Pues entonces no hagas ruido... no grites muy alto, o nos escuchará. – Divertida mete la mano entre ellos, buscando la goma del pantalón ajeno por la que colar sus dedos.

Pulsa, caliente... es grande, suave... lo quiere.

A lo mejor no es tan buena idea que él esté encima, podría escurrirse, darle un golpe sin querer... En su intento por quitarse solo lo empeora mas.

El beso que sucede al movimiento llena todo a su alrededor.

Ese instante en que sientes que todo está en su sitio, que todo tiene sentido, que es lo que debe ser, lo que debe pasar, lo que necesitas.

– Te quiero. – No es una excusa para tirársela, ni siquiera una manera de llenar el silencio. La quiere, de verdad.

– El libro. – Tira de la camiseta hasta sacársela por la cabeza... ¡Dios! que cuerpazo tiene el condenado! – El libro dice que es bueno... que no pasa nada... y yo quiero...

– Pero y si el bebé... – Su argumento cortado vilmente por una mano dentro de sus pantalones.

– No se entera. – Le estorba el camisón, aunque no se quita ni una prenda mas. No se siente tan guapa como para mostrarse ante él, aunque estén a oscuras.

Esas manos pueden verla claramente, de eso está casi segura.

Siente en su palma la carne latiendo, necesita las dos manos para tocarle por todas partes, y siente un enorme orgullo al escucharle mascullar entre dientes alguna que otra maldición.

No sabe si lo está haciendo bien, o si al él le gusta ser tocado así... supone que esos jadeos que está conteniendo son buena señal y impone mas velocidad a sus manos.

Kagami cae hacia delante, sobre sus antebrazos. Recorre sus piernas con las manos abiertas, se deleita un poco mas de tiempo en el interior de sus muslos, acaricia por encima de la ropa interior hasta que se cansa de la prenda y la desliza fuera de su cuerpo con maestría.

Si quisieran detenerse ese sería un buen momento, pero solo si quisieran...

Unidos íntimamente parecen hechos para encajar.

Las manos de Kagami en su trasero, levantándola por las caderas para que ella no tenga que moverse, frotando la carne expuesta contra si mismo, dándole un placer que ya no recordaba, de hecho casi podía jurar que era la primera vez que se sentía tan completamente llena.

Para él es un paraíso, todo ese calor apretándole, rodeando su intimidad con fuerza, aunque aún tiene en su cabeza la idea de no hacerle daño, por lo que se contiene todo lo que puede, aunque ya no le queda mucho.

No está muy seguro de poder aguantar mucho mas, aunque desearía brindarle a ella sus estrellas tras los párpados antes de dejarse llevar sin mas.

Sus empujes son comedidos, largos y pausados. Solo cuando siente en sus manos el trasero de Momoi duro como una piedra se permite un poco mas de prisa.

Sus propias estrellas tras los párpados cerrados, de rodillas entre sus piernas. El bebé al alcance de sus dedos... solo le da pena que sus labios estén tan lejos.

– Lo siento. – Sale despacio, muy despacio de ella. Cae de costado y la abraza con los dos brazos. – Eso ha sido... no me he puesto .. ya sabes.

– Imagínate... – Le pincha en el costado, justo donde está el moratón. – Podría quedarme embarazada.

Risas en voz alta, a boca llena...

Se dan cuenta de que no están solos en la casa, y por lo que ahogan las risas uno contra el otro.

– Uy... – Momoi se queja en mitad de una risa.

– ¿Uy, qué?. – Kagami se niega a soltarla de la presa entre sus brazos.

– Creo que acabo de romper aguas...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Penúltimo cap, (oooohhhhhhhh) pero ya solo queda un poco

Gracias por pasaros y espero que os guste el cap

Besitos y mordiskitos

shiga san


	9. Felicidades

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Los verdaderos amigos son aquellos que están ahí, cuando todos los demás se han ido.

Momoi tendrá que seguir adelante, en su peor momento, con el apoyo de la única persona a la que nunca consideró un amigo. Kagami x Momoi.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Verdadera amistad.**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Capítulo nueve: Felicidades.**

Las noches en cualquier urgencia hospitalaria parecen moverse a otro ritmo.

Es como si el resto de personas fueran conscientes de que en ese lugar, hay infinidad de pacientes durmiendo.

Unos un poco mas enfermos, otros … bueno, no tanto.

Las puertas se abren solas, a los lados.

Kise accede, en pijama, zapatillas de fresas de peluche en sus pies, pelos de la nuca en una extraña postura desafiando la gravedad propia del planeta.

Va a preguntar en la recepción, la enfermera que ahí está parece desganada, pero la visión de Murasakibara a través del cristal que separa la sala normal de la de espera, hace que cambie el rumbo de sus pasos hasta allí.

Akashi también está, perfectamente sentado, vestido y peinado. Incluso parece que se acaba de afeitar...

Un solo vistazo y la sala de espera está llena de rostros familiares, y todos por la misma causa.

El bebé de Momoi, a punto de llegar.

– ¿Alguien ha llamado a ..?. – La pregunta es lógica, incluso sin que Kise llegue a pronunciarla, todos la entienden perfectamente.

– Ha dicho que no es asunto suyo. – Akashi responde, mirando su móvil. Gira el aparato, enseña el mensaje... mandado un par de horas antes...

– ¡ah!... vaya. – Kise bosteza, se estira alzando los brazos al techo, abre la boca hasta su límite y la cierra lentamente. – ¿Sabes como le va a Momocchi?

– No, lo siento. –Regresa a su móvil, repasando noticias y artículos sobre cuidado de bebé y mamá indistintamente. – Hay que esperar.

Un suspiro general llena la sala de espera.

Y es justo como dice Akashi, solo les queda esperar... que sea una horita corta.

…...

Duele, duele mucho.

Y aún ni ha empezado.

Tiene que quedarse de costado, por que cada vez que intenta moverse el dolor se extiende por su cuerpo hasta la última terminación nerviosa.

Kagami da vueltas alrededor de la pequeña camilla, tan pequeña como la chica sobre ella, sin saber muy bien que hacer o decir.

Se siente tan inútil, tan fuera de lugar. Esa sensación de no poder hacer nada por ella le consume por completo.

Se arrodilla junto a ella, toma sus manos, evitando así que tenga que moverse.

– ¿Qué quieres que haga? –La angustia en su mirada es tan grande que Momoi se conmueve solo con verle. – ¿Quieres comer algo?, ¿Llamo al médico?... Mi padre está hablando con él, yo...

– Sólo quédate... – Suelta el aire, despacio, una mueca de dolor en su carita.

– Claro. – Besa su sien. – Eso es muy fácil.

No sabe donde poner las manos, se limita a acariciar las contrarias con la punta de los dedos; mil besos repartidos sin orden, por su cara, pelo, por cualquier parte de su persona que se cruza con su boca.

– Papá... – Tai aparta la cortina, aunque se queda un par de segundos solo mirándoles.

Sonríe, divertido.

– La buena noticia es que mi nieto está en camino... la mala es que aún nos queda un rato, y tengo hambre. – Aparta a Kagami para acariciarle el pelo a la chica. – Todo saldrá bien, solo piensa en tu bebé y verás que no es nada.

– Papá... – En su mirada puede ver que está muy perdido.

– Vamos, no pongas esa cara. – El atrae por la nuca, acaba revolviéndole el pelo, divertido. – Disfruta de esta parte, dentro de un rato querrá matarte... recuerda a tu madre.

– ¿Por eso te vas y me dejas aquí solo?. – Sigue nervioso, pero la mención de su madre le tranquiliza lo suficiente.

– Me voy por que tengo hambre. – Su estómago le da la razón rugiendo al instante. – ... y por que es mejor que mi nuera esté lo mas tranquila posible; con un Kagami en su habitación es mas que suficiente.

Un par de besos mas y sale del cubículo tarareando contento.

– Ha hecho algo, estoy seguro. – Kagami señala al sitio por el que se ha ido su padre. – Cuando tararea es que alguna ha liado...

– Me ha llamado nuera. – Momoi murmura en su dirección. Taiga asiente con la misma sonrisa que antes. – Ugh...

Sigue doliendo, aunque la felicidad hace que el impacto sea un poquito menos doloroso.

– Toc, toc. – Personal médico, sonrisas por todas partes. – Tu padre nos ha pedido que le echemos un vistazo a la princesa. ¿Puedes esperar fuera? Será un momento.

Es apenas un par de minutos, o media hora, para él el tiempo no es lo mas importante ahí, todos sus sentidos puestos en ella; si la escucha quejarse entrará en medio segundo y a ver quien es el guapo que se atreve a echarle de su lado.

– Todo está bien, no te preocupes. – El doctor se para a su lado en el pasillo. – Voy a mandar al anestesista; ya está lista para el fármaco. Después del pinchazo todo será mucho mas agradable.

– Gracias. – No necesita nada mas, solo verla ya.

– Hola de nuevo. – Estira la mano hacia él, aunque ahora le parece mas agotada y pequeña que nunca.

– Hola preciosa. – Aparta la silla, prefiere estar a su lado directamente. - Parece que van a darte algo para el dolor. – Esa frase suena a música celestial para ella.

– Creo que tu padre les ha pagado … – Hace una mueca. En este punto hasta hablar le duele.

– Espero que mucho, para que vengan pronto. – Quiere darle un beso, se nota por su postura, aunque se contiene para no dañarla mas.

Satsuki comprende, muy bien. Estando con él ha aprendido a leer entre líneas cada una de sus reacciones; y eso solo hace que sus sentimientos por él sean mas fuertes cada día.

El simple hecho de estar ahí, de acariciarle las manos como si fuera a romperse, de dar un respingo en respuesta a cada una de sus muestras de dolor le hace ver lo maravillosa persona que es.

En un pensamiento del todo egoísta, desea que ese pequeño bebé sea suyo. Sería tan perfecto que fuera así... aunque la realidad le dice que Kagami es mas padre de ese pequeño que el infame donante de esperma.

Desearía no recordar su nombre, ni que una vez le quiso lo suficiente como formar parte de su vida, una parte importante.

Pero todo eso quedó atrás.

Y no quería dedicarle ni un solo pensamiento mas a él y a su pasado.

El futuro se presentaba ante sus ojos de un modo brillante y perfecto.

Tenía un novio atento, y guapo. Una boda cercana, una familia política que la amaba, un bebé a punto de ver el mundo, su amigos, preciados amigos, en la sala de espera, atentos a cada nueva noticia sobre ella y el pequeño.

El dolor, en ese pensamiento, no es importante. Es una señal de que todo va como debería, de que la vida va despacio hacia su meta mas cercana.

– Perdón... – Un carrito de material médico aparece, seguido de una enfermera sonriente empujando.

– Si, ya sé... espero fuera.

–Mejor que te quedes. – Señala al otro lado de la camilla. – Necesito que se esté muy quieta y prefiero que la ayudes con eso.

– Por supuesto que si. – Por fin puede hacer algo útil aparte de estar ahí plantado como un pino.

– Vale cielo, escucha. – Mira a la mamá al mismo tiempo que prepara todo en una bandeja estéril. – Sé que ahora mismo es un poco difícil para ti, pero necesito que te quedes de costado y no te muevas nada. El papá tiene que distraerla para que no se centre en la sensación...¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

– ¿Dejará de doler tanto? – Hace un puchero y todo.

– Te lo prometo. – Levanta la mano y muestra la palma.

Kagami sigue sus movimientos con interés. Ve como pone sus guantes, carga la medicación y abre botes y paquetes de gasa.

Solo cuando se acerca y aparta la sábana y la bata de la espalda de Momoi se centra en ella, en quedar a su altura.

A esa distancia sus ojos son preciosos...

Momoi nota los dedos enguantados recorrer su columna, con una lentitud que la tranquiliza. Quizá es solo por el frío de esos dedos en su espalda, no lo sabe... o por la certeza de que pronto la sensación de dolor se irá en nada.

Kagami sigue perdido en sus ojos, queriendo mirar por encima de su cuerpo que pasa por ahí detrás, pero recuerda que tiene una misión, una importante.

Distraerla...

– Bien, notarás un pinchazo y un poco de presión en la zona. – Mira al chico. – Ahora es cuando quiero que esté muy quieta.

Kagami sonríe, con el cuerpo entero. Su rostro se ilumina como siempre que tiene una idea que sabe que a ella le va gustar.

Satsuki sonríe también, aunque no con tanto ánimo como pretende. Conoce esa sonrisa, es lo mismo que el tarareo de su padre al salir.

Acaba de tener una idea, que será buena para ella.

Nota la presión de la aguja abriéndose paso en su espalda... y unos labios cálidos sobre los suyos.

Un beso. Y no uno cualquiera, no. Uno de esos que hace que las rodillas se conviertan en gelatina y los ojos se queden en blanco incluso cuando ya han terminado.

Siente sus labios recorrer una de sus mejillas, el mentón, un reguero de besos hasta la zona curva bajo la oreja, y de vuelta a sus labios. De un modo tímido pide permiso con la punta de la lengua para hacer de ese beso algo un poco mas serio.

Momoi ya ni sabe donde está, ni mucho menos que está haciendo ahí. Su mente es incapaz de hilar un pensamiento con el siguiente mas allá de Kagami y lo que están haciendo.

– Bien, ya está. – La voz a su espalda rompe la magia del momento. Kagami sonríe triunfante. Su técnica de distracción ha sido muy efectiva... tanto que hasta él mismo a acabado olvidando lo que estaba haciendo ahí. – Ahora solo respira profundamente un par de veces y en un minuto todo será fantástico. – Recoge todo y va hasta la cortina para salir. – Volveré dentro de un rato para ver que tal va todo. Hasta luego.

De nuevo solos, aunque ahora los dos están rojos de vergüenza.

Ese beso era una declaración de intenciones. Ese beso le decía a Momoi que estaría en esa misma situación unas cuantas veces, que sería una inquilina de ese hospital hasta hacer de su familia una muy numerosa y escandalosa.

Y ese futuro le agradaba, le hacía ilusión.

– Lo siento, tenía que distraerte. – Solo mirándola puede notar como se relaja, como va espaciando sus respiraciones al tiempo que el dolor se difumina hasta convertirse en un ligero zumbido lejano, casi ajeno a ella.

– Me ha encantado... la distur... dis tr... el pedazo de morreo que me has dado... guauuuu. – Una risita entre dientes y su vista perdida en algún lugar entre ellos. – Uff, creo que esto se me está subiendo a la cabeza...

– Tranquila, solo quédate tumbada. – No puede evitar la risa, a juego con la de ella. – Creo que debería grabarte …

…...

Lleva dormida mas de una hora. El personal ha aprovechado ese momento para monitorizar al pequeño y a ella. Dos bolsas de suero penden de su soporte a un lado de la cama y una pinza en su dedo controla su pulso.

Tai aparece, tímidamente por una rendija en la cortina.

Una bolsa de papel en su mano, huele a hamburguesas. El cielo hecho comida, pero su hijo tiene el estómago cerrado del todo, hasta que todo termine.

– Supuse que necesitarías esto. – Kagami niega, y no hace falta nada mas, comprende y muy bien. – Los chicos siguen en la sala de espera. Alex ha traído las cosas del bebé y se empeña en venir a ver, pero la princesa necesita paz... ¿Qué tal va todo?

Tai deja a su hijo y se centra en la chica. Sigue de costado, dormida, con una tranquilidad en todo su cuerpo que se contagia.

– Está bien, muy tranquila. – una sonrisa tatuada en sus labios. – lleva dormida un buen rato, y la doctora se ha pasado y dice que todo va muy bien. Si sigue así, en una hora mas la moverán a la otra sala...

– … y serás padre... – Le mira, sonríe. – Y yo abuelo...

En ese momento los dos miran a la mamá dormir. Su vientre hinchado, cruzado por unas correas que sostienen los sensores para controlar al bebé, quieto, casi dormido con ella.

– Papá... ¿Crees en el destino?. – El mayor asiente. – No hago mas que pensar en lo que habría pasado si la noche que la encontré, no hubiese ido a comprar comida...

– Estoy seguro de que habría acabado ante ti de un modo u otro. – Vuelve a revolverle el cabello. – Sea lo que sea, tenéis que estar juntos... solo hay que miraros...

– pero hay tanto que hacer... – Piensa en el bebé, en el dolor de sus costillas, que le recuerdan en tiempo presente la existencia de un elemento discordante en su felicidad. Aunque diga que no le importa ni Momoi ni el mocoso, de un modo retorcida estará ahí, presente...

– Solo intenta parecerte un poco a mi, y tu hijo será tan genial como tu. – Momoi gime, en sueños.

– Papá, lo has hecho de pena. – Le da un codazo despacito. – Siempre estoy solo y tu, en cualquier parte del mundo menos en casa. He tenido que aprender a cocinar, a lavar mi ropa y mi casa...

– Eso es parte de lo que te hace tan genial. – Es la mamá quien responde, y quien les pide ayuda para sentarse. De ombligo para abajo no siente nada de nada. – Te ha enseñado a ser responsable, tu padre es genial.

– ¿Ves? Hasta mi nuera es mas agradecida que tu. – Chasquea la lengua y se acerca a ella. – ¿Cómo te sientes, cielo?

– Quiero … no sé... como una presión rara en la espalda... – Tai la sostiene por la espalda, sus pies colgando en la orilla.

– Ya viene. – Mira a su hijo. – Pulsa el botón y que empiecen los gritos.

Lo bueno del anestésico es que la había tenido dormida todo el tiempo, por lo que la vida propia de esa zona del hospital, ni la había notado.

Nada de gritos ni órdenes. Bebes llorando, mamás maldiciendo... nada.

Una enfermera acude al llamado. Tiene migas en la bata, seguro que estaba en su descanso.

Ciertamente, Momoi está lista, y el bebé colocado en su sitio, por lo que sale un momento a buscar al médico y dar orden de que preparen todo en el paritorio, y por si acaso, el quirófano.

– ¿Quién va a acompañarla?. – Tai se despide con la mano, y sale dejándoles la experiencia a ellos.

Casi al trote va hasta la sala de espera. Todos están ahí, Kise sigue en pijama y con pelos de loco, pero no se ha movido del sitio. Akashi es quien abandona la silla, esperando noticias.

– Ya viene, es cuestión de minutos, y todos seréis tíos. – Murasakibara aplaude, divertido.

Alex suelta el aire, mas tranquila.

…...

Como tiene el trasero dormido, la llevan hasta la camilla en silla de ruedas. Aunque Kagami se ofrece a subirla, no le dejan, por los aparatos que tiene conectados.

Es una extraña experiencia para ambos, todo está muy limpio, blanco. El personal sanitario, dos enfermeras y un médico, se mueven a su alrededor, preparando instrumental, colocándola sobre la curiosa camilla con asas, comprobando llaves y fichas de historiales para que todo esté listo.

Alguien entra, con una pequeña cuna que queda a un lado y es cuando todos los ojos se posan en ella.

Las últimas comprobaciones, y todo listo.

Es muy diferente cuando no hay dolor. Las contracciones se sienten como una ligera presión en los riñones, pero no hay esa necesidad de empujar que surge cuando no hay anestesia de por medio.

Las órdenes son concisas, sencillas, solo tiene que empujar cuando sienta el vientre tenso, esa es la señal de una contracción.

Para Kagami es una visión divina, esperar que salga.

No puede dejar de sonreír como un tontorrón.

Nadie le dice que hacer, se pone a su lado, para ayudarla a ella desde ahí.

Una contracción, arriba, sentada... las piernas abiertas, temblando por el esfuerzo.

No duele, pero el gasto de energía se nota, y mucho.

Jadeante se deja caer sobre el brazo de Kagami.

No parece haber servido de mucho, y eso la frustra un poco.

En los vídeos que habían visto, pelis incluidas, los bebés salían con el primer empujón...; el suyo no.

– Está bien, lo estás haciendo muy bien. – El médico entre sus piernas habla, sus manos y ojos puestos en la pequeña porción de cabecita que ya asoma. – Tu bebé está casi fuera. Venga, una vez mas, ahora mas fuerte.

La espera entre una contracción y la siguiente es corta, pero muy densa.

El silencio es solo roto por la respiración pesada de la mamá.

Otra contracción, mas intensa que la anterior, mas corta pero brutal que la hace apretar los dientes al tiempo que Kagami tira de ella para sentarla del todo.

En este punto agradece no sentir nada... es genial.

Aunque si nota el tirón, desde dentro. Calor y frío, y una mezcla extraña entre nervios y calma.

El médico sonríe, y le ven pedir cosas; gasas, desinfectante...

– Un último esfuerzo, te prometo que este será el último.

Momoi asiente, derrotada sobre el brazo de su chico. Prácticamente es Kagami quien la sostiene erguida, ya que ella parece guardar cada motita de fuerza para empujar cuando le digan.

No tiene que esperar mucho, es tan seguida que se sorprende un poco.

Si quiere terminar, es el momento.

Saca su genio, empuja con ganas desde lo mas alto del vientre. Aunque le encantaría mirar, decide esperar, y centra su visión en algún punto en la pared tras el médico.

Sus rodillas tiemblan, un poco mas de lo que puede controlar, y lo escucha perfectamente.

Es un sonido inolvidable, pero a la vez complicado de explicar a alguien que no lo ha vivido nunca. Acuoso, resbaladizo, constante...

La pequeña criaturita protesta, con ganas. Su llanto les pone a todos una sonrisa inmensa en la cara, salvo el médico, que se afana en terminar el parto con la mamá mientras el resto se ocupan del bebé.

– Es un niño. – Murmura una de las enfermeras antes de ponerlo sobre su pecho, para que lo vea un momento antes de llevarlo a limpiar y hacerle las primeras pruebas. – Un niño enfadado.

Su llanto sube de intensidad, lo suficiente como para que Momoi suelte una pequeña carcajada.

– Si que parece enfadado... que gruñón. – Momoi le habla, y el pequeño sigue con su protesta sonora.

– Yo también estaría enfadado si me obligaran a salir desnudo a la calle. – Kagami posa su mano en la cabecita, le acaricia. – Está bien enano, todos te entendemos...

Llora con mas ganas.

– Me parece que no le ha gustado que le llames enano. – La enfermera que lo ha traído se lo lleva para lavarlo ahí mismo. – ¿Habéis pensado un nombre?

– Si. – Satsuki mira a su chico, es solo un segundo por que sus ojos ya no pueden apartarse de esa pequeña criatura que protesta sin descanso en el mismo cuarto. – Taiga... como su padre, y su abuelo.

…...

Solo una persona en la habitación.

Eso rezaba el cartel del pasillo... al menos diez personas en el mismo, esperando que les dieran permiso para entrar.

– A ver... necesito pasar. – Una cunita con ruedas sostiene la preciada carga en su interior, dormidito... por poco tiempo. – Este caballerete necesita comer, y tiene muy malas pulgas para ser tan pequeño.

Esa simple mención hace que la cuna sea rodeada. El gorrito de gasa cubre su cabecita, pero no oculta los mechones azulados de su frente, que asoman apenas unos milímetros por el borde blanco de la tela.

Incluso ese diminuto ceño fruncido da mas pistas de las que a muchos de los presentes les gustaría.

– Joder... – Kise suelta lo que todos piensan en voz alta.

Por algún motivo, esperaban que no fuera de Aomine, pero solo había que echar un vistazo al pequeño para ver que era su padre, por mucho que lo negara...

– Entraré primero. – Akashi se adelanta, su mano en el tirador de la habitación a la que han trasladado a Momoi desde el paritorio.

– De eso nada, yo soy su abuelo. – Tai ignora a Akashi, y sobre todo las normas del hospital, y toma al niño en los brazos sin problema alguno. – Pero mira que guapo eres...

– Señor, no debería despertarle, me ha costado mas de media hora hacer que deje de llorar... – La enfermera le perdona la vida con la mirada. – y por favor, métale de nuevo en la cuna.

– Que grosera... no le consiento que hable mal de mi nieto. – Gira su cara al pequeño, que sigue a lo suyo ajeno a todo. – Y no hay sitio mejor que con su abuelo... abre de una maldita vez, que ese niño tiene comer y todos os morís de ganas de ver a mi nuera, ¿Verdad?

– Señor no creo que... – Una nueva protesta; ignorada.

– Venga, sea buena. – La sonríe. – Estos chicos llevan aquí un montón de horas y no armarán escándalo. Respondo por ellos. Deje que vean a su amiga y se irán a casa a descansar.

– Está bien. – Le deja ganar, pero solo por que sabe que es verdad que los chicos llevan horas ahí esperando.

Akashi sonríe, un poquito.

El resto no dice palabra... cualquiera se atreve con ese demonio ahí. Kagami tiene un padre que da miedo... a veces.

…...

Tendido sobre la cama, el pequeño sonríe.

Lleva un pequeño frac, y lo que simula una pajarita sobre una camisa en su babero.

Kagami a su lado, tumbado de la misma forma. La corbata en su mano, la camisa del traje puesta, aunque fuera del pantalón... descalzo.

Satsuki entra en la habitación, preocupada. Los rulos en su pelo, formando una corona redonda a su alrededor. El maquillaje suave, el perfume del baño en su piel. Solo le falta el vestido y soltar los rizos para estar lista... y esos dos sin vestir.

– Vamos a llegar tarde... y todo el mundo está esperando...

– Mmm... es que tenemos dudas. – Kagami toma la manita del bebé y la posa en su barbilla. – No sabemos si queremos casarnos contigo... y él no tiene muy claro si te quiere de mamá... dice que eres un muermo...

– Ahmmm vaya... – Se acerca al niño, besa su manita. – Y que puedo hacer para convenceros...

– Nada... nos gusta nuestro club solo de chicos... ya sabes, ver la tele en calzoncillos y comer patatas en el sofá con la boca abierta... casarnos contigo estropearía todo eso...

– Pues es una pena. – Señala su escote. – Ya que soy la que tiene la comida... y la diversión...

– Vale, me has convencido. Soy tuyo. – Una protesta interrumpe el beso que están a punto de darse. – Oh, vamos... ponte en mi lugar... – Se acerca, como si fuera a contarle un secreto. – Siempre podemos comer en la cama cuando mamá se duerma, ¿Qué me dices?... ¿Eso es un si?... Bien, tenemos trato.

– Momocchiiiiii... ¿Dónde estás?. – Pasos por toda la casa. Kagami hace el gesto al aire de echar el pestillo en la puerta. – ¿Qué hacéis aquí los tres?, ¿Y por qué estás todavía así?

– Estos dos me están …

– Si, que bien, no me importa. – La levanta en brazos sin esfuerzo alguno. – El novio y el chibi padrino, vestidos y fuera de aquí en dos minutos... La novia es cosa mía.

Momoi se deja arrastrar. Es su día, aunque no le importa compartirlo con todos.

Ha sido un año realmente complicado, aunque ahora mismo no se cambiaría por ninguna otra persona del mundo.

Escucha a sus amigos, sus risas, en el comedor.

El abuelo, siempre sonriente, consintiendo al pequeño en todos los caprichos que se le ocurren.

Sus padres, en ausente, ha aprendido que es lo que ella jamás le hará a sus hijos.

Y él... del que no sabe nada desde ese día, el que renegó de ella y su palabra.

Es una pena que se lo esté perdiendo, pero ha sido una decisión propia, que ella no va a cuestionar.

Le avisó, cuando nació, y al día siguiente, cuando por fin se instalaron en casa.

Nada.

Esa fue su respuesta.

Y ella no quiso volver a intentarlo mas. No mas rebajarse por alguien que no lo quería.

– ¿Mami?. – Kagami se asoma, la preciosa criaturita en su traje, culete relleno con el pañal. Mofletes redondos, ojitos azul océano puestos en su mamá, con una chispita divertida. – Nosotros estamos listos. Cuando quieras.

– Pues vamos. – De pie junto a su amigos, se coloca el vestido de gasa rosa pálido. – No me gustaría que cambiéis de opinión... y yo también quiero unos calzoncillos... para comer patatas en el sofá, los tres juntos...

– Mamá quiere unos calzoncillos. – Kagami hace una cara tan divertida que el niño está a punto de dejar caer el chupete por reírse.

Satsuki los mira, los venera.

Su familia.

¿Podría pedir mas?, seguramente sí... pero no lo necesitaba.

Ya tenía todo lo que podría desear...

O quizá no... una niña estaría bien para la próxima vez.

– Venga, que tengo hambre. – Su mano libre en la cintura, la otra sosteniendo al bebé en su pecho. – Kagami y su romanticismo.

Sonríe, hasta el límite de sus labios. Precisamente por eso lo quiere tanto...

y el futuro... pues que venga.

Le esperarán juntos, como una familia, con sus amigos … esos que han estado ahí, los verdaderos.

Fin

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Queda un pequeño clap, desde los ojos contrarios, una explicación que ha quedado colgada desde el inicio.

Gracias por leer, y espero que os guste

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


End file.
